TEC:The Musical!
by the electric phantom
Summary: All the characters breaking out into songs that you the people help me choose! Leaves you kinda speechless, don't it?
1. 1: For Good

**A.N.:Yo, yo, yo, and here I am! Here is one of the crazy new stories coming from the insane brain of your pal, the electric phantom. I've been thinking, guys. TEP just isn't a cool acronym. Maybe you could call me the electric Emrys? I'd keep my profile name the same, but TEE is just a lot cooler. **

**ANYWAYS! This is a musical story! All the songs are from musicals! I've prewritten up to about halfway through chapter sixteen and I need ideas, so you guys can help! Here are the rules.**

**The song had to have been sung by characters. I love "Time of My Life" so much, but they're not singing!**

**My definition of "musical" is a story with at least three songs sung by characters to express their emotions. So, this way, Muppet movies count!**

**I have to be able to listen to the music and know the lyrics. It's dumb if I'm just guessing.**

**So, here's the first chapter! By the way, these events are their own single story and none of them will be dependant of one another.**

**Chapter One: For Good**

Nineteen-year-old Jessica Ruiz walked through the airport alone. It would be her last night in New York for a long time. She was going to college and was about to hit the last plane out. When she got her bag, someone was calling her name.

"Jess! Jessica! Jessica Ruiz!" she spun around.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you off. In three days, I'm moving, and this is my last chance to see you." he sniffed, then chuckled, "You're the only friend I've ever had."

"I've had so many friends." she said. The hurt look on his face made her continue, "But only one that mattered _I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us grow the most if we let them. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

"_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So, let me say before we part, so much of me is made from what I've learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And no matter what way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend._

_Like a ship pulled from its mooring by a wind of the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you,"_

"_Because I knew you,"_

"_**I have been changed for good."**_

"_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things you blame me for."_

"_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share."_

"_**And none of it seems to matter anymore. Like a comet pulled from orbit (like a ship blown from its mooring) as it passes a sun (by the wind of the sea). Like a stream that meets a boulder (like a seed dropped by a skybird) halfway through the (in a distant) wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better,"**_

"_And because I knew you,"_

"_Because I knew you,"_

"_**I have been changed for good." **_ they hugged for the very last time.

**A.N.: So, tell me how it was in a review and leave some suggestions as to what other songs I should do!**


	2. 2: When Love is Gone

**Chapter Two: When Love is Gone**

In the year 2025, on Christmas Eve, Jessica and Marcus, the once-happy engaged couple, were sitting together in the frostbitten park.

"Another year till our wedding, Marcus."

"It can't be helped. We can hardly afford a honeymoon, let alone a decent home."

"You're a partner in your own law firm."

"It's all for you. I love you, Jessica."

"You did once." she stood up and started walking away, "_There was I time when I was sure that you and I were truly one. That our future was forever, and would never come undone. And we came so close to being close, as though you cared for me. There's distance in your eyes tonight, so we're not meant to be. When love is gone, when love is gone, the greatest gift that you will ever know. When love is gone, when love is gone. I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone._

_There comes a moment in your life, like a window, and you see your future there before you and how perfect life can be, but adventure calls with unheard voices pulling you away. Be careful or you may regret the choice you make someday. When love is gone, when love is gone, the greatest gift that you have ever known. When love is gone, when love is gone. I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone._

_It was almost love, it was almost always. It was like a fairytale we'd live out, you and I. And yes, some dreams come true. And yet, some dreams fall through. And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye._

_Yes, some dreams come true. And yet, some dreams fall through. When love is gone." _she walked off, leaving him alone.


	3. 3: Honey, Honey

**A.N.: Hello, hello, hello! Here I am! So, wowsers, not too many of you guys have been on lately. Thanks for catching up with me and check out the other new story "Electricity" by Universe of Mirrors over there. Good story. Anyways, here's another batch of insanity cookies from my crazy mind! Read, rate, review, and I really look forward for suggestions. **

**Oh, and yesterday, a weirdly awesome idea came to me. Here's the idea. It's fifteen years later and the gang hasn't seen each other in a long time. When they all almost forgot, an unlikely chance brings Jessica back to the diner, now owned by Keith. So much has changed, yet it remains the same. Can they find themselves again?**

**So, tell me if that sounds good in a review!**

**Chapter Three: Honey, Honey**

Lisa, Jessica , and Lottie were sitting on Lisa's bed chatting away.

"Okay, the moment of truth:" Jessica said to Lisa, "Do you like my brother?"

"Yes," Lisa whispered quietly.

"Come on, Lis. I can't hear you." Lottie said in a sing-song voice.

"yes. Yes. YEs. YES. YES, YES, YES!" they all shrieked in delight.

"_Honey, honey, how he thrills me, ah-huh, honey, honey. Honey, honey, nearly kills me, ah-huh, honey, honey. I heard about you before. I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine. Oh, he makes me dizzy!_

_Honey, honey, let me feel it, ah-huh, honey, honey. Honey, honey, don't conceal it, ah-huh, honey, honey. The way that you kiss goodnight (The way that you kiss me goodnight) The way that you hold me tight (Way that you're holding me tight)I feel like I wanna sing when you do your… THING!_

_Honey, honey, how he thrills me, ah-huh, honey, honey. Honey, honey, nearly kills me, ah-huh, honey, honey." _Lisa walked over to her window, "_I heard about you before, I wanted to know some more, and now I'm about to see what you mean to me."_ she heard the call.

"We've gotta go. Sorry, Lottie."


	4. 4: Til I Hear You Sing

**A.N.: This is the fourth chapter of my musical. Originally, it would be the eleventh chapter, but I love it. I actually despise the musical comes from, but this song is just perfect. Don't believe me, listen to Ramin Karimloo singing this. It's perfect.**

**Chapter 4: Til' I Hear You Sing**

Danny sat in his office writing. He looked up and saw a picture of Annie. It was from ten years previously; the day of the Banana Fest. She had had moved five years ago, and nothing had been the same since.

"_The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by. Night steals in, pacing the floor. The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep til' I hear you sing._

_And weeks pass, and months pass, seasons fly. Still you don't walk through the door. And in a haze, I count the silent days til' I hear you sing once more._

_And sometimes, at nighttime, I dream that you are there, but wake holding nothing but the empty air._

_And years come, and years go. Time runs dry. Still I ache down to the core. My broken soul can't be alive and whole til' I hear you sing once more._

_And music, your music, it teases at my ear. I turn and it fades away and you're not here!" _he threw papers into the air.

"_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die. Without you, what are they for? I'll always feel no more than halfway real til' I hear you sing ONCE MORE!"_

**A.N.: So, is this good DAnnie, or am I bonkers?**


	5. 5: As Long As You're Mine

**A.N.: So, here's a chapter of my lovely musical. This is dedicated to my buddy who shall be unnamed and her boyfriend. They recently celebrated their 365 day anniversary and they are so sweet together. I'm looking forward for some reviews; especially since I have the feeling JAS will have a panic attack while she reads. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: As Long As You're Mine**

Jessica and Keith were running. Some evil robots were trying to annihilate them. As they ran, they knew that this could be their last moment together. Keith sharply turned a corner into an alley.

"You okay?" he asked as she came towards him, panting.

"I feel like I'm in a dream," she said. They sat down next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

"We're probably not going to see another sunrise," he said with a laugh.

"You've been a good friend."

"You've never been."

"WHAT?"

"You've been so much more than that. I love you," she pinched herself.

"I'm not dreaming," he laughed as she moved a little closer.

"I guess not."

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me._

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every moment last as long as you're mine."_

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell."_

"_**Every moment as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. Say there's no future for us as a pair. And though, I may know, I don't care.**_

_**Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through. And know I'll be here, holding you as long as you're mine," **_they kissed. When they let go, there was something a little like a smirk on Jessica's face.

"What is it?"

"For the first time, I feel…. wicked."

"I love you," they kissed again.


	6. 6: Love Led Us Here

**A.N.: Hiya, guys! I might actually update the majority of my stories today. Why? I am sick in bed with strep throat. But at least I have Lappy the Uneducated Laptop to keep me company! This is a sequel to chapter four, where Danny tells Annie how he feels. And one more thing, this is directed at the review I received from Aisha: these are snapshots; no plot exists, these are songs from musicals; not just songs, stupid people should not be allowed to breed. **

**Anywho, here's a new chapter with a song from a movie! Guess what movie and you get a pretend cookie!**

**Oh, and I do need song suggestions! I consider myself a theatre geek, but I won't know everything!**

**Chapter 6: Love Led Us Here**

Danny walked the streets of Cleveland looking for her. How on Earth or Skelecki could someone live in such a miserable place? He was about to sit down on a bench when he saw her. No, it couldn't be.

Annie had completely grown out her hair. And her clothes actually matched! It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before in his whole entire life.

"Annie! Annie! ANNIE!" he yelled, chasing after his old girlfriend. She turned, and her jaw dropped.

"Danny? Oh, Danny it's so good to see you!" they ran into the metro park, running all the way to the castle.

"I can't believe it's you."

"I know. But why did you-"

"_Was I dumb, or was I blind, or did my heart just lose its mind? Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream away?"_

Annie shifted uncomfortably, "_Looking back, I'll never know how I ever let you go. But destiny could see we deserved to have another day."_

"_**Love led us here, right back to where we belong. We followed a star, and here we are. Now heaven seems so near. Love led us here."**_

"_Now I know that life can take you by surprise and sweep you off your feet."_

"_Did this happen to us, or are we just dreaming?_

"_**Love led us here. Right back to where we belong. We followed a star, and here we are. Now heaven seems so near. Love led us here."**_

"_So, take my hand."_

"_And have no fear."_

"_**We'll be alright. Love led us here."**_

"So, you wanna go get a froyo?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I like froyos."


	7. 7: The Trolley Song

**A.N.: This is to the great women who have made a positive impact on me. One of whom saw this musical (you'll have to guess what) on Broadway. I don't own the company or this song. I sure wish I did. It's a wonderful song.**

**Chapter 7: The Trolley Song**

The Electric Company was staying in Ocean City, New Jersey for a summer that year. Lisa had planned to meet Hector on the trolley that day with a few of their new friends. When the time came, Hector was nowhere in sight. All Lisa could see were lovesick couples and girls gossiping about their most recent dates. She sighed.

"Lisa, what about you?" a girl asked her.

"Well, _'Clang, clang, clang' went the trolley. 'Ding, ding, ding' went the bell. 'Zing, zing, zing' went my heartstrings. From the moment I saw him I fell. 'Cjug, chug, chug' went the motor. 'Bump, bump, bump' went the brake. 'Thump, thump, thump' went my heartstrings. When he smiled, I could feel the car shake._

_He tipped his hat, and took a seat. He said he hoped he hadn't stepped upon my feet. He asked my name; I held my breath; I couldn't speak because he scared me half to death!_

'_Buzz, buzz, buzz' went the buzzer. 'Plop, plop, plop' went the wheels. 'Stop, stop, stop' went my heartstrings. As he started to leave, I took hold of his sleeve with my hand._

_And, as if it were planned, he stayed with me, and it was grand; just to stand with his hand holding mine; to the end of the line!_"

"Hiya, Lisa!" said Hector, who somehow had managed to sit next to her. She blushed and smiled at him.


	8. 8: Not Alone

**Chapter 8: Not Alone**

Danny Rebus ran towards the park, tears forming in his eyes. The perfect girl, Verruca Johansson, had just turned him down for Hector. What kind of friend betrays a friend?

"Danny! Danny!" it was Annie. She chased after him.

"Annie, go away! I never want to see anyone ever again! I'm all alone."

"_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness, and I've seen how heartless the world can be. And I've seen you cryin', you felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see that, Danny, you're not alone. Cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down. Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

_Now, I know it ain't easy."_

"_No, it ain't easy."_

"_But it ain't hard trying."_

"_It's so hard trying."_

"_Every time I see you smiling and feel you so close to me, tell me-"_

"_**That baby, you're not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through."**_

"_Now, I still have trouble. I trip and stumble, trying to make sense of things sometimes. But I don't need 'em; all I need is to look in your eyes and I realize-"Manny_ and Francine came over.

"Hey, Danny, what's going on?"

"You guys came!" they all started singing.

"_**Baby, you're not alone. Cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down. Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through!"**_


	9. 9: Til There Was You

**A.N.: Oh, my stars! JAS, ya finally read this! It makes me soo happy! Quick notes for you. Yes, Chapter 2 was from **_**Muppet Christmas Carol**_**. I'll look into **_**RENT, **_**but this is your other suggestions. Chapter 5 left me waiting for your review. And yes, considering none of us have ever met, we know each other too well. Hey, maybe ten years from now, we can meet? Chapter 7, yeah, I always cry at that point. I'm surprised that you and Talee both knew that. And that last chapter was from **_**A Very Potter Musical**_**; one of the best fanfictions for HP in the world. I highly recommend it as long as you don't let your parents hear. Anyways, to the story!**

**Chapter 9: Til There Was You**

Lisa was running towards Hector. It was seven o'clock and Jessica was finally gone.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Lisa," he said.

"Thanks, Hector. I'm glad Jess had to go to bed. She's awesome, but I really wanted to spend some time with you." Hector laughed.

"Well, we are!" she smiled and played with a piece of her hair.

"Hey, Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you. Like, really _really _like you."

"No guy's ever liked me before; never. _There were bells on the hill, but I never heard them ringing. No, I never heard them at all til there was you. There were birds in the sky, but I never saw them winging. No, I never saw them at all til there was you. And there was music, and there were wonderful roses. They tell me, in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew. There was love all around, but I never heard it singing. No, I never heard it at all til there was you!"_ they kissed, momentarily forgetting the age difference.


	10. 10: I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Chapter 10: I Won't Say I'm in Love**

Jessica and Keith were sitting in the park. It was late at night and they had snuck out to be alone.

"You okay, Jess?" he asked.

"I guess. I'm just- I can't believe he was cheating on me!"

"I know," there were footsteps, "I've gotta go," he said. He looked around wildly and saw a rose. He handed it to her before leaving. She smiled then sighed.

"Oh, what is wrong with me?" A group of girls who were walking by stopped.

"Well, your temper is horrible, your hair is a mess, and your sense of humor is inexcusable," one said.

"That was rhetorical! _If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation; that's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to ya! Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we know can see right through ya. We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of!"_

"_Oh! No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."_

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?"_

"_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson; it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!' Oh!"_

"_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"_

"_Whoa! No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no."_

"_Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love."_

"_The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."_

"_You're doing flips. Read our lips: you're in love."_

"_Your way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it."_

"_Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love," _she played with the rose.

"_Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_


	11. 11: Harry

**A.N.: Hey, buddies! And hi to you too, enemies, if you're reading this. JAS, mine's just my school with the names changed. 35 pages of my school. What about yours? **

**This song is what I call the Hisa theme song. I'll tell you why at the end, but it **_**is **_**Hisa to me.**

**Chapter 11: Harry**

Hector and Lisa were talking together about the newest Johnny Depp movie. Hector got a text. He read it.

"Oh, my gosh, Jessica! How do you burn Chef Boyardee? I'm sorry Lisa, I've gotta go!" he ran to their apartment. Lisa sighed. She had a crush on him for a long time now. She took out her wallet, and there he was. It was a picture of The Electric Company in B.M., as she called it; before Marcus. She smiled.

"_The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if he'll ever see through my disguise. And I'm under his spell. Everything is falling, and I don't know where to land. Everyone knows who he is, but they don't know who I am. _

_Hector! Hector! Why can't you see what you're doing me?_

_I've seen you conquer all the best, and even when you're just standing there, you take away my breath!"_ she let out a fangirlish giggle, "_And maybe someday you'll hear my song and understand that all along there's something more that I'm trying to say! _

_When I say, Hector! Hector! Why can't you see what you're doing to me? What you're doing to me?"_ she sighed.

**A.N.: Okay, for the record, I changed two things in this song: the name and the "I've seen you conquer all the best" which was originally "I've seen you conquer certain death." You know, cause it's a song about Harry Potter. **

**This song is so great for Lisa because of how stinkin' obvious she is about liking him, and he's still oblivious to her feelings! That's what makes this song work for Hisa more than Jeith and DAnnie; Hector's obliviousness. Reviews If I get thirty, that person gets to pick a song!**


	12. 12: Take the First Step

**A.N.: So, out of sheer boredom, my brother and I started watching our old favorites. He picked **_**Minnesota Cuke**_**, and I picked **_**Elmo in Grouchland**_**. This song reminds me of "Persevere", so it seemed only natural to use it. I may also use "Mine" for Francine in later chapters. **

**Chapter 12: Take the First Step**

Manny looked around his evil lair in despair. The Electric Company had foiled his plans again! It wasn't fair! He sighed; there was literally no way to move forward from that point. He logged onto video chat. His cousin Lanny called.

"Tough day, cuz?"

"You know it. I was sure making a machine to give Jessica a ridiculous headache and make her completely unbearable would work to get her on our side!"

"Well, any new leads?"

"What's the point? Nothing helps; they'll always win."

"_Manny, get your chin up, things could be worse. You could have your feet stuck down in the earth! I don't see no roots growing from your toes, just two chubby little feet, and they're revving, revving, revving to go!_

_Take the first step, soon you will see (soon you will see) just how brave your heart can be. Look on up, to the sky. Take the first step, and kiss your fears goodbye._

_Destiny's calling, so listen up please. You can feel the rhythm down deep in your knees. One foot, then the other, your journey has begun. Manny, believe it, you're ready, ready, ready to run!_

_Take the first step. Soon you will see (soon you will see) just how brave your heart can be. Look on up to the sky. Take that first step and kiss your fears goodbye."_

"That's it! I have an idea!"

"Oh, what is it?"

'I'm gonna put a chip in Keith's ear and make Spock's voice go through his head!"

**A.N.: While we were watching, my brother and I were having a contest to see who was better at blowing the raspberries. Some things never change, do they?**


	13. 13: The Rainbow Connection

**Chapter 13: The Rainbow Connection**

Shock wiped the counter. It was almost time to close, and no one was there except Hector and Jessica. They were deep in an argument about the beginning chords in "The Rainbow Connection". He sighed. They had some pretty stupid fights, but this was a record.

He went home and grabbed his banjo. It was one of his many hidden talents that he hoped to let shine when he became a star.

"_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions, but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide. So we've been told and some choose to believe it. I know they're wrong, wait and see. Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection; the lovers, the dreamers, and me._

_Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of it, and someone believed it. Look what it's done so far. What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing, and what do we think we might see? Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection; the lovers, the dreamers, and me. All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic!_

_Have you been half-asleep and have you heard voices? I've heard it calling my name. Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors? The voice might be one and the same. I've heard it too many times to ignore it; it's something I'm supposed to be. Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection; the lovers, the dreamers, and me. La-di-da-di-di-da-do-la-da-di-da-da-di-da-do."_ Shock grabbed his things, scribbling a note to his mother and sending a text to Hector. The text read _gone 2 find dream wish me luck_.

**A.N.: Wow, I never thought I'd be the one to write Shock leaving. Remember, guys, thirtieth review gets their choice of song!**


	14. 14: Reflection

**A.N.: Wow, no suggestions, guys? I was kind of looking forward to being pummeled with song suggestions. LOL, why were there no suggestions? Ah, well, do you guys want a chapter? Oh, wait, why on earth would you be reading if you didn't want a chapter? **

**Chapter 14: Reflection**

Gilda Flip was crying. Another thing Francine wouldn't be proud of. She had completely humiliated the Pranksters. Her kitten snuggled up next to her.

"_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect friend or even a perfect Prankster. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my mentor's heart," _she looked up at her mirror, _"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?" _

"Gilda?" her mom knocked on the door, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mom, I just need a break."

"Do you want to go to the lake?"

"Sure!"

**A.N.: So, the other day, I was taking a shower and thinking ahead for several chapters. I was thinking hard. Then I remembered a drabble in one of my random notebooks. It had Gilda not being like Francine and hating losing her life. This got me thinking of this song. And yeah, that's where I came up with Shock's chappy. Speaking of it, Talee, you earned a choice of song. **


	15. 15: What is This Feeling?

**Chapter 15: What is This Feeling?**

Annie and Lisa looked at each other for a moment.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

"_My pulse is rushing,"_

"_My head is reeling,"_

"_My face is flushing,"_

"_**What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing,"**_

"_For your face," _ Lisa said.

"_Your voice,"_

"_Your clothing,"_

"_**Let's just say- I loathe it all! Every little trait, however small makes my very skin begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. It's such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though, I do admit, it came on fast. Still, I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"**_ Annie left for a Prankster meeting. The others were waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into Heffenbacher," they all groaned.

"_Oh, poor, Annie, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but poor Annie, you're a martyr!"_

"_Well, these things are sent to try us!"_


	16. 16: I'm Not That Girl

**Chapter 16: I'm Not That Girl**

Francine Carruthers was sitting in The Electric Diner. She saw Hector and Lisa talking together.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. _

_Every so often we long to steal to the land of what-might-have-been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in._

_Blithe smile, lithe limb, She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose, and heaven knows, I'm not that girl._

_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl." _Shock came over.

"Francine, do you want something?"

"Do you have anything for a broken heart?" he left and made something. She assumed he was making something for someone else until he came back with a huge chocolate milkshake with about a ton of whipped cream on it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	17. 17: You'll Be in My Heart

**A.N.: I was searching through the Disney side of YouTube when I came across an old favorite: Michael Crawford's version of "You'll Be in My Heart". It reminds me of my sibling relationship. And when I think of great sibling relationships, these two always cross my mind. Yeah, I've never actually s**_**een Tarzan**_**, but Minnie Driver's in it. **

**Chapter 17: You'll Be in My Heart**

Hector watched his little sister run into her room sobbing for no apparent reason. He walked in. He couldn't think of what to do, so he sang the song he used to sing to her when they were little.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand; hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't tryst what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time I know. We'll show them together._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._

_Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always, always. _It's okay, Jess. No matter what, we can do it."


	18. 18: Tomorrow

**Chapter 18: Tomorrow**

A very frustrated Keith was hiding in the secret garden. Not _the _secret garden; he just called it that. It wasn't even really a garden, more like a patch of trees and hedges with a couple wildflowers.

He had had the worst day- he had had the worst day of his life. Three failed tests, a crappy report, and forgot the poem he was supposed to recite. And to top it all off, he'd made a fool of himself in front of the girl he liked. Twigs snapped. If he had hair, he would've been whiplashed as he spun around.

"Keith?"

"Lisa?"

"I always come here when I have a bad day too. Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm an idiot. I'm-I'm a Snape!"

"Keith, don't say that!"

"But I am! There is literally no way to move forward from here!"

"Oh, Keith, _the sun will come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun."_

"Actually, the forecast calls for rain."

"_Just thinking about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow 'til there's none. When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh! The sun will come out tomorrow, so you've gotta hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow; you're only a day away! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow; you're only a day awaaaaaaaaaaay! _That's how I manage, Keith."

"Thanks, Lis," they hugged.


	19. 19: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**A.N.: Yeah, you people should have seen this coming. Just be glad I'm using **_**this **_**song rather than the others. **

**Chapter 19: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

Jessica looked out her window at the snow. She felt alone and lost, looking around. She pulled on a pair of boots and her coat, and then left. She called a taxi.

"To the cemetery, please," she said quietly. She stared out the window thinking about happier times, days filled with laughter and hearts filled with joy. She got out and started walking.

"_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that I dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions; you were warm and gentle," _she looked around as she walked. Occasionally, a name would pop out at her, but mostly nothing.

"_Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!" _she sank down and started sobbing at a grave.

**Hector Ruiz**

**1990- 2017**

**The fear of death follows the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any moment.**


	20. 20: Movin Right Along

**A.N.: Yeah, after last chapter, I figured you guys need something bright and happy one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Movin' Right Along**

It was road trip time! The whole company was in a car together.

"_Movin' right along in search of good times and good news," _Hector sang.

"_With good friends you can't lose," _added Lisa.

"_This could become a habit!" _called Marcus.

"_Opportunity knocks once let's reach out and grab it," _Jessica sang.

"_Yeah!" _agreed Keith, _"Together we'll nab it, we'll hitchhike, bus, or yellow cab it!"_

"Cab it? Really, Keith?"

"What? I'm not good at rhyming like you are!"

"_Movin' right along," _interrupted Marcus.

"_Footloose and fancy free. Getting there is half the fun," _sang Lisa.

"_Come share it with me!" _added Hector.

"_**Movin' right along! We'll learn to share the load,"**_

"_We don't need a map to keep this show on the road!" _sang Keith. Jessica looked at him.

"You're starting to get good at this."

"Really? Thanks!"

"_**Movin' right along! We've found a life on the highway,"**_

"_And your way is my way," _added Marcus.

"_So trust my navigation!" _assured Hector.

"_**California, here we come, the pie-in-the-sky-land."**_

"_Palm trees and warm sand," _Jessica fantasized.

"_Though sadly, we just left Rhode Island," _Keith muttered.

"What?" the others said.

"Nothing!"

"_**Movin' right along,"**_

"_Hey, LA, where you've been?" _Lisa whined.

"_Send someone to fetch us, we're in Saskatchewan!" _Hector yelled.

"_**Movin' right along. You take it, you know best."**_

"_Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the West?" _Marcus commented.

"_Movin' right along, we're truly birds of a feather," _Lisa mused.

"_We're in this together, and we knew where we're going!" _Hector added.

"_Movie stars with flashy cars and life with the top down. We're storming the big town," _Marcus dreamed.

"Yeah, storm is right. Should it be snowing?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Keith commented.

"_Movin' right along. Do I see signs of men?" _Jessica said, slightly sarcastically.

"_Yeah, 'welcome' on the same post that says 'come back again.'" _Keith muttered.

"_Movin' right along, nice town!" _Marcus said.

"_**Footloose and fancy free."**_

"_You're ready for the big time?" _Keith asked.

"_Is it ready for me?" _Jessica replied.


	21. 21: I Have a Dream

**Chapter 21: I Have a Dream**

Lisa sighed. While most people thought she had it all, she didn't. There was one thing missing, but it would take a long time to get. She wanted to be a singer. A professional singer; one who'd people go to see in concerts, not just some random person.

"_I have a dream. A song to sing to help me cope with anything. If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, you can face the future even if you fail. I believe in angels, something good in everything I see. I believe in angels when I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream, I have a dream._

_I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality. And my destination makes it worth the while. Pushing through the darkness, still another mile. I believe in angels, something good in everything I see. I believe in angels. When I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream. I have a dream, I'll cross the stream. I have a dream." _She started her arpeggios. She knew that it took a lot of work, but she was ready.


	22. 22: Chiquitita

**A.N.: I don't know about anyone else, but this song is so cool to me! It's especially awesome in the movie with Tanya's purse being like the magic hat and Rosie trying to… oh, if you don't know what I'm saying, go watch it on YouTube!**

**Chapter 22: Chiquitita**

Jessica ran into her room, sobbing. It was too much!

About five years ago, the plane Keith had been on had crashed. No one had survived. She'd been heartbroken. Marcus had helped her, and they were about to get married. Now, Keith came around saying he'd been the only survivor! What the heck?

Lisa and Jules entered carefully. They both knew something was going on, but no details.

"Jess, what's going on?" Lisa asked, but got no reply.

"What now?"

"The song!"

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong."_

"_I have never seen such sorrow"_

"_**In your eyes and the wedding is tomorrow!"**_

"_How I hate to see you like this."_

"_There is no way you can deny it!"_

"_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet!"_

"_**Chiquitita, tell me the truth, I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather. I hope we can patch it up together.**_

_**Chiquitita, you and I know that the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving.**_

_**Chiquitita, you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita."**_

"_Try once more, like I did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita."_


	23. 23: Together Again

**A.N.: I think I'd have them sing this even if it wasn't a musical! It's the perfect song for a reunion of good friends!**

**Chapter 23: Together Again**

Hector ran down the street excitedly. Lisa was back! And there she was! He'd missed her so much, he felt like singing.

"_Together again, gee, it's good to be together again. I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone! It's not starting over, it's just going on!"_

"_Together again, now we're here, and there's no need remembering when!"_

"Hey, guys!" said Keith, "_Cause no feeling feels like that feeling!"_

"_**Together again!"**_

"_**Together again, gee, it's good to be together again! I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone! It's not starting over, it's going on!"**_

"_Together again, now we're here and there's no need remembering when!" _added Jessica, who'd ran over.

"_**Cause no feeling feels like that feeling! Together-a! Together-a! Together-a! Together again…! Together again!"**_


	24. 24: Our Last Summer

**A.N.: I've been in a **_**Mamma Mia **_**mood lately, and I don't know why. So, I decided to give you guys this!**

**Chapter 24: Our Last Summer**

Keith saw that his dad was looking through an old scrapbook.

"Hey, Dad, what's that?"

"Oh, it's just some pictures of your mother and I."

"You never talk about her, Dad. Why?"

"It's just- we met back in high school, and it lasted until…"

"She died," Keith finished, "But what was it like?"

"_I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain._

_We made our way along the river as we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel Tower. I was so happy we had met. It was the age of no regret. Oh, yes! Those crazy years, that was the time of the flower power. But underneath, we had a fear of flying, of growing old, a fear of slowly dying. We took a chance, like we were dancing our last dance._

_I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. In the tourist jam round the Notre Dame our last summer, walking hand in hand. Paris restaurants, our last summer; morning croissants. Living for the day, worries far away, our last summer we could laugh and play."_

"Lila was the one who always wanted the diner. So, I keep it going just the way she wanted."

**A.N.: So, the mystery of where-the-heck-is-Keith's-mom has been answered in one way! I have at least twenty different ideas, but I like this one. What about you guys? Where do you think she is?**


	25. 25: Baby Mine

**A.N.: I wrote this, and was so close to crying! That shouldn't happen! Aw, well, I hope you guys enjoy another song that Michael Crawford did a version of that's way better than the original!**

**Chapter 25: Baby Mine**

Keith was visiting his mom in the hospital. She was in the hospital because of her chemo and things were looking grim.

"Hey, sweetie," she said.

"Hey, Mom," he said. He looked towards the window.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I just joined a new club," he began.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but we have some enemies too."

"Enemies? What kind of club has enemies?"

"Well, club isn't exactly the best word. We're more of a league of super-heroes."

"Do you know these people?"

"Oh, yeah! It's Jessica, her brother, and Lisa."

"Okay, sweetie, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Mom. It's just hard."

"_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart; never to part, baby of mine. Little on, when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you," _she rubbed his cheek fondly. He blushed.

"_From your head, down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me. Sure as can be, baby of mine," _her hand, which had been on his cheek, dropped down. She was dead.

"Mom?"


	26. 26: It Only Takes a Moment

**Chapter 26: It Only Takes a Moment**

The second-graders were looking at the gorillas at the zoo. One little girl seemed particularly interested. Her name was Natalie McNelly.

"Aren't they wonderful?" she said to no one in particular, "When I grow up, I'm going to study them!"

"That sounds so cool!" said a young boy. She turned to thank him. He blushed. His name was Sigmund Scrambler.

"Thanks, Siggy," she said. They'd never really talked before, but she'd heard that he was nice.

"Come on, class! Let's keep going! Next are lions, and tigers, and bears!" called the teacher.

"Oh, my!" said the class. Sigmund rushed to keep up, but Natalie stayed for a quick moment to look at the gorillas.

"Come on, Natalie!" Sigmund cried. She ran over towards him, but tripped. He caught her.

**In the Present…**

Sigmund and Natalie were sitting outside The Electric Diner, sharing a drink.

"Remember our first conversation?" she asked.

"Boy, do I. It was the best moment of my life. _It only takes a moment for your eyes to meet and then your heart knows in a moment you will never be alone again. I held her for an instant, but my arms felt sure and strong. It only takes a moment to be loved a whole life long."_

Shock, who'd come out to ask if they wanted anything else, intervened.

"_I missed a few words back there, Mr. Scrambler. Right after 'it only,'"_

"_**Takes a moment for your eyes to meet and then your heart knows in a moment you will never be alone again," **_chorused Annie, Lisa, Jessica, and Keith, who had been watching through the window.

"_He held me for an instant, but his arms felt safe and strong. It only takes a moment to be loved a whole life long."_

"_And that is all that love's about."_

"_And we'll recall when time runs out,"_

"_**That it only took a moment to be loved a whole life long."**_

**A.N.: This chapter is definitely interesting. I don't know about anyone else, but I thought it was hilarious to have them spying on our lovers. I'm not a big Sigmund/Natalie shipper, but she's a nice enough lady, so why not? Besides, she makes him happy. Although, she may also be the reason he's not here anymore! On, that upbeat note, I bid you farewell saying, just because it's in a Disney movie, doesn't mean it's a Disney product. Good luck trying to figure that one out!**


	27. 27: You Two

**A.N.: Yes, I know! It's been forever, and this really isn't the best update, but things have been insane in the other world. Please don't be upset that this is what I've come up with in five days. AT LEAST I UPDATED! Unlike some people ****(cough) Talee (cough). Reviews!**

Marcus, Jessica, and Keith were sitting in the community center together talking about Dick Van Dike.

"He's just so awesome!" Marcus concluded.

"Yeah, he's incredible," Jessica agreed.

"Wow. Most people don't agree about this," said Keith in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird how well we get along." Marcus stood up.

"_What makes the battle worth fighting? What makes the mountain worth the climb? What makes the questions worth the asking? The reason for the rhyme? _

_To me, the answer's clear; it's having someone near; someone dear. Someone to care for, to be there for. I have you two! Someone to do for, muddle through for. I have you two! Someone to share joy or despair with; whichever betides you. Life becomes a chore unless you're living for someone to tend to, be a friend to. I have you two! Someone to strive for, do or die for. I have you two!"_

"_Someone to care for, to be there for."_

"_I have you two!"_

"_Someone to do for, muddle through for."_

"_I have you two! Someone to smile once in awhile with; whenever you're lonesome. I've a happy lot, considering what I've got. But I couldn't do more than you do for your Padawan. Things go asunder and I wonder why you bother."_

"_**Could be, we three, get along so famously 'cause,"**_

"_We have you,"_

"_And I have you two."_

"_**Too!"**_


	28. 28: The Winner Takes it All

**Chapter 28: The Winner Takes it All**

Jessica couldn't believe it. She was faced with a situation she thought she'd never see. A few years back, Keith had left. Gone. She'd muddled through, and now he was back! Back with an awful girlfriend who would show her loathing only when he wasn't around. Now, he was telling her something about another chance.

"Jessica, please. I know I was an idiot, but this is about us!"

" Keith, there is no us. Not anymore. _I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me, now, it's history. I've played all my cards, and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say. No more ace to play. _

_The winner takes it all, the loser standing small. Beside the victory, that's her destiny. I was in your arms thinkin' I belonged there. I figured it made sense, building me a fence. Building me a home, thinkin' I'd be strong there, but I was a fool playing by the rules._

_The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice. And someone way down here loses someone dear. The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain; why should I complain?_

_But tell me, does she kiss like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you. But, what can I say? Rules must be obeyed!_

_The judges will decide, the likes of me abide. Spectators of the show always stayin' low. The game is on again! A lover or a friend, a big thing or a small, the winner takes it all! _

_I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad. And I understand you've come to shake my hand. I apologize if it makes you feel bad. Seeing me so tense; no self-confidence! But you see, the winner takes it all! The winner takes it all!" _she ran, ran all the way to her old hiding place: a small clump of bushes next to the basketball court.

_So, the winner takes it all and the loser has to fall! The winner takes it all."_

**A.N.: Yeah, I know. I have some splainin' to do. Shall we start with chapter 26? My A.N. seemed to stump you. It was a **_**Wall-E **_** reference. They used only about 100,000 clips from **_**Hello, Dolly, **_**and it's not even a Disney movie!**

**And last chapter, that was "You Two" from **_**Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.**_** Or as I called it, "Scary Guy! No, I'm not watching!" Then again, I called **_**Star Trek **_**"Captain-Captain" until I was nine.**

**Speaking of sci-fi, here's a belated May the Fourth be with you! Did anyone else celebrate? I did. Bye!**


	29. 29: Old Devil Moon

**Chapter 29: Old Devil Moon**

The Pranksters were having a nice little camping trip since The Electric Company was at the Jersey shore. Danny was sitting next to the fire with Annie. He glanced over.

"_I look at you and suddenly, something in your eyes I see soon begins bewitching me. It's that old devil moon that you stole from the skies. It's that old devil moon in your eyes. You and your glance make this romance too hot to handle. Stars in the night, blazing their light, can't hold a candle to your razzle-dazzle. _

_You've got me flying high and wide on a magic carpet ride full of butterflies inside. Wanna cry, wanna croon, wanna laugh just like a loon. It's that old devil moon in your eyes." _Annie looked at him with a smile.

"I think I'm going to bed now," she said, leaving. He sighed.

"_Just when I think I'm free as a dove, old devil moon, deep in your eyes, binds me with love."_


	30. 30: Dancing Through Life

**Chapter 30: Dancing Through Life**

At the college library, all the students were studying hard for finals. Well, almost everyone. Danny was looking around in disgust.

"_The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lessons. Believe me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say, 'Why invite stressing?' Stop studying strife and learn to lead the unexamined life._

_Dancing through life, skimming, gliding where turf is smooth. Life's more painless for the brainless. Why think to hard when it's so soothing dancing through life. No need to tough it when you can sluff it off as I do. Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters. It's just life, so keep dancing through!"_

"_Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping," _Hector stood up and began singing.

"_And always keeping cool!"_

"_**Life is fraught less when you're thoughtless!"**_

"_Those who don't try, never look foolish! Dancing through life, mindless and careless. Make sure you're where less trouble's in life. Woes are fleeting bows are glancing when you're dancing through life! _So, what's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the Ozdust ballroom," said a random girl.

"Sounds perfect! _Let's go down to the Ozdust ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight. We can dance til it's light. Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl. Right on down to the Ozdust ballroom, come on, follow me! You'll be happy to be there!"_

"_**Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust!"**_

"_If only because dust is what we come to!"_

"_**Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters! It's just life…"**_

"_So keep dancing through!"_

**A.N.: So, this is for those stressing out over school. Quick question, are you guys enjoying this? I mean, do you still find it fun, or no? Also, do you have any more suggestions? I'm starting to find less and less possibilities, so please?**


	31. 31: The Night is Young

**Chapter 31: The Night is Young and You're So Beautiful**

Jessica and Keith were at prom **(A.N.: EEE! So exciting!) **They were in the courtyard letting the crazy people in the dance hall be insane.

"This is just incredible!" she said. Keith grinned. She looked beautiful. She had a long, sleeveless, flowing, lime green dress and a pink lace jacket. It was magical.

"We're really lucky," he said to her. She nodded.

"We sure are."

"Especially you."

"How?" she asked.

"_The night is young and you're so beautiful. Here among the shadows, beautiful lady. Open your heart. The scene is set, the breezes sing of it. Can't you get into the swing of it, lady? Where do we start? _

_When the lady is kissable and the evening is cool, any dream is permissible in the heart of a fool! The moon is high and you're so glamorous. And if I seem over amorous, lady, what can I do? The night is young, and I'm in _love_ with you!" _They kissed.


	32. 32: NYC

**Chapter 32: NYC**

Leo, Lisa, Jessica, and Keith were walking around in the snow. They were all together because they had to go Christmas shopping and the two six-year-olds refused to go without an adult. Lisa just sort of tagged along.

Leo looked around at the crowded, snowy city.

"_What is it about you? You're big, you're loud, you're tough. NYC. I go years without you, then I can't get enough. Enough of the cab drivers answering back in language far from pure. Enough of frankfurters answering back. Brother, you know you're in NYC! Too busy, too crazy. Too hot, too cold. Too late, I'm sold again on NYC!"_

"_**NYC!" **_everyone on the street began singing.

"_The shadows at sundown. The roofs that scrape the sky!" _added Lisa (she was really just trying to get into the song and dance number).

"_**NYC!"**_

"_The rich and the rundown. The parade goes by."_

"_What other town has the Empire State and a mayor five foot two? No other town in the whole fifty states can half compare to you."_

"_**Oh. NYC!"**_

"_You make 'em all postcards."_

"_**You crowd, you cramp; you're still the champ! Amen for NYC, the shimmer of Times Square."**_

"_The pulse."_

"_The beat."_

"_The drive!"_

"_**NYC!"**_

"_The city's bright as a penny arcade; it blinks, it tilts, it rings."_

"_To think that I've lived here all of my life and never seen these things!" _said Jessica to Keith, who was too busy watching his dad tap dancing to notice.

"_**Oh, NYC! The whole world keeps coming."**_

"_By bus!"_

"_By train!"_

"_You can't explain their yen for-" _a random young woman with two suitcases started belting.

"_NYC, just got here this morning. Three bucks, two bags, one me. NYC, I give you fair warning. Up there in lights I'll be. _

_Go ask the Gershwin's or Kaufman and Hart the place they love the best. Though California pays big for their art, their fan mail comes addressed to NYC! Tomorrow a penthouse that's way up high! Tonight, the 'Y'. Why not? It's NYC!"_

"_**NYC, you're standing room only. You crowd, you cramp. You're still the champ! Amen for NY-"**_ With all the holiday stress, Jess was so tired, she fell asleep standing up. Keith shushed the ensemble.

"_**Give in, don't fight. Good girl, good night. Sleep tight in NYC," **_they sang quietly.

**A.N.: I don't really know where this came from. I guess JAS' suggestion for something from **_**Annie **_**might've been it. Speaking of where a song is from, "The Night is Young and You're So Beautiful" is from the movie **_**Robin Hood: Men in Tights. **_**Reviews!**

**Oh, and thank you so much for getting me over fifty on this story! It means a lot!**


	33. 33: Slipping Through My Fingers

**A.N.: This is dedicated to my mom. Mom, you're the best! We may fight, but you know I love you. Why else would I write this today?**

**Chapter 33: Slipping Through My Fingers**

Caroline Heffenbacher sighed. Lisa was going off to college today.

"_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning. Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile. I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness and I have to sit down for a while._

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever and without really entering her world. I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter; that funny little girl._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture, every minute, the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time, do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing. Slipping through my finger all the time._

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table. Barely awake, I let precious time go by. Then, when she's gone, there's that old melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny._

_What happened to those wonderful adventures, the places I had planned for us to go? Well, some of them we did, but some we didn't. And why, I just don't know._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture, every minute, the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time, do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing. Slipping through my fingers all the time." _Lisa bounded into the room.

"Hey, Mom, I found this photo album in my room!" she said happily. They sat down and began looking through.

"_**Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers…"**_

At the college, her little girl started setting up her dorm.

"_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning. Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile."_


	34. 34: All I Ask of You

**Chapter 34: All I Ask of You**

Manny sat on his bed sobbing.

"It's hopeless! I'll never defeat The Electric Company!" Little Mean Robot came towards him.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears! I'm here; nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here; with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

"_All I ask is every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true; that's all I ask of you."_

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe; no one can find you, your fears are far behind you."_

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too, Manny, that's all I ask of you._

"_All I ask for is one love, one lifetime; say the word and I will follow you."_

"_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Anywhere you go, let me go too; love me, that's all I ask of you."**_

**A.N.: I've been meaning to do this for awhile now. It had to happen eventually.**


	35. 35: Jolly Holiday

**Chapter 35: Jolly Holiday**

Hector and Lisa were walking through the park together.

"_Ain't it a glorious day? Right as a morning in May. I feel like I could fly. Have you ever seen the grass so green or a bluer sky? Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Lisa. Lisa makes your heart so light. When the day is gray and ordinary, Lisa makes the sun shine bright. _

_Oh, happiness is blooming all around her. The daffodils are smiling at the dove. When Lisa holds your hand, you feel so grand. Your heart starts thumping like a big brass band. It's a jolly holiday with Lisa. No wonder that it's Lisa that we love!"_

On the other side of the park, Jessica and Keith were strolling through.

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Keith. Gentlemen like you are few. Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Keith, underneath your blood is blue! You'd never think of pressing your advantage. Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed! A lady needn't fear when you are near._

"Still do," he whispered.

"_Your sweet gentility is crystal clear. Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Keith. A jolly, jolly holiday with you."_


	36. 36: Something There

**Chapter 36: Something There**

Manny, Jessica, and Harper were practicing for their performance. They had just finished the scene where Dr. Dark turns Mighty Bright Knight into a werewolf, and they were all in costume.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jessica said. Manny nodded. Harper didn't respond. She was trying to take off her mask.

"Why- won't- it- get-off?" Her two friends proceeded to help her. At one point, their hands touched.

"I'll make some adjustments to it," Manny said when they finally got the mask off. Jessica looked at him and then away.

"Guys? Can I just have a moment alone?"

"Sure, take all the time you need!" Harper said. Jessica nodded and began to walk away. She looked back at Manny, who was already working on the adjustments.

"_There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was course and unrefined. But now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

Manny looked at where she had left.

"_She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be. I'll just ignore. But then, she's never looked at me that way before."_

Jessica thought back on their rivalry,

"_New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

Three out of four members of The Electric Company were staring dumbstruck at each other. Jessica had just told them what had been going on.

"_Well, who'd have thought?" _asked Keith.

"_Well, bless my soul!" _added Lisa.

"_Well, who'd have known?" _Keith replied.

"_Well, who indeed," _muttered Hector. Unlike the other two, who were hoping that this could help settle the peace, he was completely suspicious.

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" _asked Lisa.

"_It's so peculiar," _whispered Hector.

"_I'll wait and see a few days more," s_trategized Keith. He knew that of the three, he could best tell Jessica's mood, so he could look into things.

"_**There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

"_Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before," _Hector muttered. Keith sighed.

"Hector, when are you going to realize that Jess is capable of making decisions for herself?" he asked, much more gently than he felt about the matter.

"When she stops making stupid decisions!"

"So, never? Man, people choose things that don't always make sense at the time. Like, that time when you chose to lead everyone in capture the flag. No one understood why. Then, we whipped the Ares, er, other team's butt!"

"Totally different!"

"Not really. I'm trusting Jess. Lisa, what about you?"

"I-I"

"Keith, you can't just end it!"

"Hector, if you didn't notice, I never said I wasn't going to keep my eyes open. All I said was that I'm not going to spy or whatever!" he stormed out. Shock chuckled.

"It's a gift to be able to get two hormonal teenagers mad at you in less than twenty minutes. You must have a gift."

"Lisa, are you with me?"

"I guess. But we won't do anything crazy, right?"

"Right."

**A.N.: This was a lot longer than I expected it to be. I love this song, and I had to do something with it. I also put in Keith trusting Jess, which they never mentioned in the show. It was very sweet.**

**I'd also like to make an announcement. I'm not going to be doing this for much longer. I may have about twenty chapters left, but after that, I won't do this story anymore. I love this story, but it's getting a bit old. **


	37. 37: Pictures in my Head

**Chapter 37: Pictures in My Head**

Keith Watson walked down the lime green halls of his house. He sighed. One of the children had painfully reminded him of the glory days.

"_Is there more I could have said? Now they're only pictures in my head. That's why my greens are feeling gray. Sometimes even I have rainy days." _With his skill, he drew Danny from a production of Wicked.

"_Remember when the stage caved in while you were belting out?" _he chuckled at the memory as he drew Shock.

"_Who'd have thought your beatboxing would be hard to live without? _

_If we could do it all again, just another chance to save the day, would anybody know or even care, or did something break we can't repair?" _He drew the queen of optimism, Lisa.

"_Your artichokes have talent rants, they always gave me hope." _Next came Hector.

"_They may have been unbearable, but I still loved your jokes._

_Is there more I could've said? Now they're only pictures in my head." _The pictures, like they always did when he was exceptionally down, began to talk to him.

"And then the duck said to the man, 'Got any grapes?'" Hector said, cracking up at his own joke.

"Don't hurt the poor little artichoke!" Lisa cried.

"Say it with me, boots, cuts, boots, cuts," Shock instructed.

"This staccato tune is absolutely, most transparently bringing' me down. Shock, a beat! One, Two, and a half!" said Danny to the others.

"_**Could we do it all again? Stop the pranks like we did then?"**_

"_In the place where we belong!" _fantasized Lisa.

"_**We could harmonize to one more song!" **_The pictures faded. He only had enough strength for one more. Jessica.

"_But I'm standing here instead. Now they're only pictures in my head."_

**A.N.: After about ten listens to this song, I knew I had to use it. I thought about using the original format of walking around looking at pictures, but then this came to me. I was pretty upset while writing it, so tell me how you guys feel about it!**


	38. 38: The Coolest Girl

**Chapter 38: The Coolest Girl**

Francine watched as Jessica, Keith, and Marcus walked away. Longest temper tantrum ever. She was crazy. Keith was laughing super hard, and Marcus was cracking up. What did they know?

"_All my dreams I'm chasing after, they don't mean all this laughter… I take a grain of salt, stiff upper lip. It's not their fault I'm not as hip. Wake up, kid, you know you're more than this. I'm the smartest person that I've ever met. So why do I allow myself to possibly forget:_

_There's so much I know how to do, so much more than all of you. The only thing I wish I knew was how to make them see the girl that I can be… I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world. I know it, but I can't show it at all._

_I am sick and tired of low, not higher places, where I should belong. It's about time I proved them wrong…_

_Give me a shot to show what I've got! I'm a hell of a whole lot more than this crazy hair, these preppy clothes I wear, though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before cause I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world. I know it below it all. I am don't with losing on with choosing the coolest girl on the face of the planet, the coolest girl on the earth, goddammit! The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!_

_So you can try to bring me down, but sorry, guys, I'm sticking around! I've thought about it, and I've found that I am the coolest girl Yeah!"_


	39. 39: Granger Danger

**Chapter 39: Granger Danger**

Keith sat in the corner at the Winter on Wings dance. His eyes kept on a certain something, or someone. Jessica looked incredible that night. It was strange.

"_Here I am face to face with a situation I never thought I'd ever see. It's strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than beautiful to me. Seems like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside has changed. They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger. This could mean… danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love with Jessica Ruiz."_

Marcus was alone at the punch table, also watching Jess.

"_What? What the heck is this? You expect me to sing about her? Don't care about her! It's just a little make-up, Marcus, wake up! I'm mistaken. She is the hottest girl I've ever seen! Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen. Don't know why I'd ever be so weird. This could mean… danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love with Jessica Ruiz."_

"_**I wanna let her know."**_

"_I feel so quesy."_

"_**But I can't let it show."**_

"_She'd laugh, poor Watson."_

"_**Come on,"**_

"_Here I am face to face with a situation I never thought I'd ever see."_

"_What? What the heck is this?"_

"_It's strange how a dress can take a mess,"_

"_You expect me to sing about her?_

"_And make her nothing less than beautiful to me."_

"_Don't care about! It's just a little make-up. Marcus, wake up! I'm mistaken."_

"_Seems like my eyes have been transfigured,"_

"_She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!"_

"_Something deep inside has changed."_

"_Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen."_

"_They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger."_

"_Don't know why I'd ever be so weird."_

"_**This could mean… danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love with Jessica Ruiz. You gotta let it go. You gotta let it go."**_

"_Here I am,"_

"_What?"_

"_Face to face,"_

"_What the heck is this?"_

"_With a situation,"_

"_I want to sing about her,"_

"_I never thought I'd ever see,"_

"_Sing about her,"_

"_It's strange,"_

"_I want to make up,"_

"_How a dress,"_

"_Marcus, wake up!"_

"_Can take a mess,"_

"_I've been mistaken,"_

"_And make her nothing less than beautiful to me. It feels like my eyes,"_

"_She is the hottest girl,"_

"_Have been transfigured,"_

"_I've ever seen."_

"_Something deep inside,"_

"_Now, because she's like,"_

"_Has changed,"_

"_A girl I've never seen."_

"_They've been opened wide,"_

"_Don't know why,"_

"_But hold that trigger,"_

"_I'd ever be so mean."_

"_**This could mean… danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love with Jessica Ruiz.**_

_**With Jessica Ruiz.**_

_**With Jessica Ruiz.**_

_**DANGER!"**_

Later that night, alone in her room, Jessica decided to think. She'd thought she'd heard singing earlier. She quickly used her skill to replay the song. A smile formed on her lips.


	40. 40: Lily's Eyes

**Chapter 40: Lilly's Eyes**

Leo and his brother Neville watched as their children played together.

"Keith looks like Lilly," Neville told his brother. Leo nodded. The cousins left the room to go watch a movie.

"_Strangely quiet, but now the storm simply rests to strike again. Standing, waiting, I think of her. I think of her."_

"_Strange, my baby, he leaves the room, yet remains, he lingers on. Something stirs me to think of her. I think of her."_

"_From death she casts her spell, all night we hear her sighs. And now, there is a boy who has her eyes. He has her eyes; the boy has Lilly's hazel eyes, those eyes that saw him happy long ago. Those eyes that gave him life and hope he'd never known. How can he see the boy and miss those hazel eyes?"_

"_He has her eyes. My son has Lilly's hazel eyes, those eyes that closed and left me all alone. Those eyes, I feel, will never ever left me go! How can I see this boy who has her hazel eyes?" _ Leo looked around the house, _"In Lilly's eyes a castle this house came to be. And I, the bravest knight became. My lady fair was she."_

"_He has her eyes, he has my Lilly's hazel eyes, those eyes that loved my brother; never me! Those eyes that never saw me, never knew I longed, to hold her close, to live at last in Lilly's eyes!"_

"_Imagine me, a lover!"_

"_I longed for the day she'd turn and see me standing there,"_

"_**Would God have let her stay!**_

_**He has her eyes (he has) my Lilly's hazel eyes. Those eyes that saw me (those eyes that first I loved so.) How can (how can) I now forget (I now forget) that once I dared to be in love, alive, and whole in Lilly's eyes. IN LILLY'S EYES!"**_

**A.N.: This is my favorite song from **_**The Secret Garden.**_** I especially love it when sung by Mandy Patinkin or Patrick Wilson.**

**Quick question I have to answer. A few people have asked about chapter 37. That was "Pictures in my Head" from **_**The Muppets.**_** That may explain why it sounded familiar, but no one knew why.**

**Okay, another thing. You guys get to vote on the next chapter! Pick between "Love Changes Everything," "Those Voices," "If I Loved You," or "On My Own." I'm not giving away anything about plots, but no matter what, it should be fun!**


	41. 41: On My Own and If I Loved You

**A.N.: Ha! I didn't tell you that you were getting a double chapter (All right, mainly because I didn't know.) But still, I surprised you!**

**Chapter 41: On My Own/If I Loved You**

Lisa walked into her hotel room with a sigh. Her science program was exhaustingly fascinating. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look like Abby Sciuto with these pigtails," she said to herself with a laugh. She felt like Abby, too. It had been exactly eighty-five days since she'd left New York, and she still didn't have friends in the program. She sat down on the bed and checked her inbox. Nothing. It had been exactly forty-seven days since anyone had contacted her. Had they forgotten her? She decided to go on a walk; the rain forest was doing good for her.

As she walked, she thought of everything that had happened. Why had Hector not e-mailed her?

"_And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to. Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. And now the night is near, now I .an make-believe he's here. Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed, and I can make-believe inside my head._

_On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way, I close my eyes, and he has found me. _

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself, and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I say there's a way for us._

_I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone; the river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes; the trees are bare and everywhere, the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but everyday I'm learning all my life, I've only been pretending! Without me, his world will go on turning; a world that's full of happiness that I have never known!_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_I love him, but only on my own."_

Hector walked into the apartment absolutely pooped. Jessica was waiting for him.

"Hey, sis, what's going on?"

"Lisa thinks you hate her," she said blandly.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, you haven't been e-mailing her at all."

"Oh, shoot!" he hit himself on the head, "I've been so busy with the diner, I completely forgot!" Jess rolled her eyes. "Well, have you been keeping up?"

"I've been trying to text her for a month. She only just checked her cell phone."

"Okay, thanks, Jess." He went into his room. He was such an idiot!

"_If I loved you, time and again I would try to say all I'd want you to know. Longing to tell you, but afraid and shy, I'd let my golden chances pass me by! Soon you'd leave me, off you would go in the mist of day, never, never to know how I loved you, if I loved you._

_If I loved you, words wouldn't come in an easy way, round in circle I'd go. Longing to tell you, but afraid and shy, I'd let my golden chances pass me by! Soon you'd leave me, off you would go in the mist of day, never, never to know how I loved you, if I loved you. How I loved you, if I loved you."_

**A.N.: So, my ultimate Hisa chapter? How about a challenge, guys? The 70****th**** reviewer gets the chance to pick all the works of a chapter (character, song, pairing, era, etc.), but only if they're able to answer three trivia questions. Good luck!**


	42. 42: I Have Confidence

**Chapter 42: I Have Confidence**

Jessica sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was going to be a crazy day. She looked at the letter. Five o'clock today.

"_What will this day be like? I wonder. What will my future be? I wonder. It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free. My heart should be wildly rejoicing. Oh, what's the matter with me?" _she sat down on her bed.

"_I've always longed for adventure, to do things I've never dared, and here I am facing adventure. Then why am I so scared? A speech in front of Skelecki? What's so fearsome about that?" _she stood up.

"_Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries! If I don't, I just know I'll turn back. I must dream of the things I am seeking. I am seeking the courage I lack. The courage to serve them with reliance, face my mistakes without defiance, show them I'm worthy, and while I show them, I'll show me." _She left her room and began to pace the living room.

"_So, let them bring on all their problems! I'll do better than my best! I have confidence they'll put me to the test, but I'll make them see I have confidence in me. Somehow I will impress them. I will be firm, but kind. And all their children, heaven bless them; they will look up to me and mind me. I have confidence in sunshine, I have confidence in rain. I have confidence that spring will come again. Besides all that you see, I have confidence in me!" _ She began to leave.

"_With each step I am more certain everything will turn out fine. I have confidence the world can all be mine. They'll have to agree I have confidence in me. Strength doesn't lie in numbers, strength doesn't lie in wealth, strength lies in nights of peaceful slumber. When you wake up- wake up!_

_It tells me all, I trust I lead my heart to all I trust becomes my own! I have confidence in confidence alone. Oh, help!" _she'd reached the diner, _"I have confidence in confidence in confidence alone! Besides all that you see, I have confidence in me!"_

**A.N.: This song, if you somehow don't know, is from **_**The Sound of Music. **_**I wanted to use it, but I wasn't sure how. Then I realized how Jessica it sounded, so off I went! **

**Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. DonStella, JAS, get ready! Here are your three random trivia questions.**

**What is the translation of the Hogwarts slogan, "Draco domiens nunquam titillandus"?**

**What is Percy Jackson's "Achilles heel"?**

**Who filmed Jeffery Guion's version of "It Feels Like Christmas"?**

**Good luck, you'll need it! Reviews!**


	43. 43: Just One Person

**A.N.: So, this next chapter is from a musical I know absolutely nothing about. All I know is that it has this song, and that's all I need to know. This was sung on **_**The Muppet Show **_**twice. Once for when Bernadette Peters guest starred and once for their tribute to Jim Henson. It was also sung at his memorial. That's why I care about this song. I had to see if it was from a musical, and it was, so here's your chapter.**

**Chapter 43: Just One Person**

Lisa sighed as she looked at the billboard. Jessica came up behind her.

"Hey, Lisa! Whatcha doin?" Lisa jumped.

"Oh, hey, Jess. I was just looking at this poster for _American Idol._"

"Oh, my gosh, you should totally try out! You'd be great!"

"I don't know. I mean, no one would care about a girl who sings oldies and Broadway," she said with a sigh.

"Lisa, you've got to believe in yourself! _If just one person believes in you, deep enough and strong enough believes in you, hard enough and long enough, before you knew it, someone else would think, if he can do it, I can do it. Making it…" _Hector had walked up to them and began singing.

"_Two! Two whole people who believe in you. And if two whole people believe in you, deep enough and strong enough, believe in you, hard enough and long enough, there's bound to be some other person who believes in making it a threesome. Making it…" _Keith came over.

"_Three people you can say believe in me. And if three whole people…" _Shock came over.

"_Why not four? And if four whole people, why not…"_

"_More… and more and more!" _ Soon, Marcus, Paul, Lottie, Leo, and pretty much the whole neighborhood was over there!

"_**And when all those people believe in you, deep enough and strong enough believe in you, hard enough and long enough, it stands to reason that you yourself will start to see what everybody sees in you. And maybe even you can believe in you too!"**_

**A.N.: Personally, I loved that. Will you tell me how you feel? By the way, I'm not giving the results of my challenge until JAS gets to compete, so keep on keeping on! Toodles!**


	44. 44: Skip to my Lou

**Chapter 44: Skip to My Lou**

It was Lisa's birthday party, and things were going crazy. Everyone was on sugar rush, which meant only the weirdest things could happen.

"Let's dance!" said Jessica brightly. Lisa changed the song.

"I'll sit out for this one," said Marcus. Lisa began to sing.

"_Skip, skip, skip to my Lou, skip, skip, skip to my Lou, skip, skip, skip to my Lou. Put on your Sunday, go to meeting, and I'll take you by the hand. If you will be my dancing partner we will dance to beat the band. So join the promenade and lead the big parade, and if you don't get home at all, your pa will understand."_

"_So choose partners, skip to my Lou. Choose partner, skip to my Lou. Choose partner, skip to my Lou."_

Everyone got a partner. Hector was with Lisa, Keith was with Jessica, Danny was with Annie, and nobody else was with anyone interesting.

"_**Skip to my Lou!"**_

"_My darling!" _Annie intervened, _"Flies in the buttermilk, shoo, shoo, shoo. Flies in the buttermilk, shoo, shoo, shoo. Flies in the buttermilk, shoo, shoo, shoo."_

"_**Skip to my Lou, my darling!"**_Lisa looked at Hector.

"_I'll be glad to go with you, so prithee do not tarry. But if I do, it's up to you to let me dance with Harry,"_

"_**Skip to my Lou!"**_

"_Charlie,"_

"_**Skip to my Lou!"**_

"_Johnny!"_

"_**Skip to my Lou! Skip to my Lou, my darling! Skip to my Lou, skip to my Lou!"**_

"_Corner boy, buck and wing corner girl!" _Marcus called from the sidelines, _"Ida Boothby to the center and whirl! Everybody dance!"_

Everyone started dancing in no particular order or manner.

"_Lost my partner!" _yelled Keith.

"_**Skip to my Lou!"**_

"_Lost my partner!"_

"_**Skip to my Lou!"**_

"_Lost my partner!"_

"_**Skip to my Lou, my darling!" **_Jessica snuck up on Keith and poked him on the back.

"Oh, there you are!" everyone laughed. As they continued dancing, Annie serenaded Danny.

"_I'll find another one prettier than you. I'll find another one prettier than you. I'll find another one prettier than you and go to another party." _ Jessica smirked and continued the song.

"_Oh, I'll fly away to a neighboring state. I don't care what my friends say. We'll dance and sing till broad daylight. I won't get home till."_

"_**Wednesday, skip to my Lou! Thursday, skip to my Lou! Friday, skip to my Lou. Skip, skip, skip to my Lou! Skip, skip, skip to my Lou! Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, skip to my Lou!" **_ The sugar rush wore off.

"What just happened?" Annie asked.

"I'm not sure," said Keith, "I think we were singing and dancing."

**A.N.: I've wanted to have Keith do that "Lost my partner!" bit for ages! If you have no idea what just happened, go watch the clip on YouTube. I want to learn something new in your coming reviews!**


	45. 45: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 45: Saying Goodbye**

Danny and Annie looked at each other. Why did her mother make her go to a boarding school? Annie looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"_Saying goodbye, going away. Seems like goodbye's such a hard thing to say. Touching a hand wondering why it's time to say goodbye."_

"_Saying goodbye, why is it sad? Makes us remember the good times we've had. Much more to say, foolish to try. It's time for saying goodbye."_

"_**Don't want to leave, but we both know sometimes it's better to go. Somehow, I know, we'll meet again. Not quite sure where, and I don't know just when. You're in my heart, so until then wanna smile, wanna cry, saying goodbye." **_They cried together as Danny walked her to the airport. From her window seat, they continued to look at each other.

"_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la it's time for saying goodbye."**_

"Until we meet again," Danny whispered.


	46. 46: Guys Like Potter

**Chapter 46: Guys Like Potter**

Keith looked at the envelope in his hand. Jessica was engaged to Alfred Potter, a total douchebag. Tears formed in his eyes. Danny came over. He took Keith's letter and exchanged it for his own. Annie and Richard Potter were also getting married! Danny turned to Keith.

"_There are so many douchebags in the world. Yes, so many douchebags get the girls who deserve more than absolutely anything that any charm or potion could bring. But men like that, they have her on a string, and they don't care._

_For there will always be guys like Potter to realize tears in your eyes because he got her. She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her… if you'd only done something more for the one back when you were young."_

Keith began pacing, trying to hide his tears. It was all too much. He turned back to Danny.

"_So many assholes in this place. So many assholes in my face! Why can't they leave me alone to love princesses, maids, and queens? They wouldn't ever be in between…"_

"_**We treat them nice and never be mean. And we would care, but there will always be guys like Potter! Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water. He'll never ever think her perfect like I thought her…"**_

"_But now you're alone, left to pout and moan, cause you were totally powned." _ They looked at each other.

"Alright, what's the plan?"


	47. 47: Love Changes Everything

**A.N.: Yeah, I know it's been forever. I've been having a softball tournament by night and volunteering by day. Hey, at least next week should be the end of it! Anyways, here's another chapter of the story that ya love!**

**Chapter 47: Love Changes Everything**

Keith stared at the small box in his hand. Today was the day. He was going to propose to Jessica. He'd never have thought that he would do this.

"_Love, love changes everything, hands and faces, earth and sky. Love, love changes everything, how you live and how you die. Love can make the summer fly or a night seem like a lifetime. Yes, love, love changes everything. Now I tremble at your name. Nothing in the world will ever be the same." _

He walked; determined to do it that night. When had he become so determined? He'd never been sure of himself like this before.

"_Love, love changes everything. Days are longer, words mean more. Love, love changes everything. Pain is deeper than before. Love will turn your world around and that world will last forever. Yes, love, love changes everything; brings you glory, brings you shame. Nothing in the world will ever be the same."_

She was at The Electric Diner waiting for him. He smiled.

"Jess, to say that I love you is the biggest understatement in history. I don't know how to repay you, but here's the best I can do. Jessica," he went down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"As you wish!" she whispered, kissing him. After that, they decided that they should probably talk alone.

"_Off into the world we go, planning futures, shaping years. Love comes in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears. Love makes fools of everyone. All the rules we made are broken. Yes, love, love changes everyone. Live or perish in its flame. Love will never never let you be the same. Love will never never let you be the same!"_

**A.N.: EEEEE! So exciting for moi! Please review!**


	48. 48: Be Prepared

**Chapter 48: Be Prepared**

It was an emergency Prankster meeting. Too many things were going wrong.

"What are we going to do?" asked Danny, prompting his girlfriend.

"Well, I've been working on something big. I came up with it when I was seven, and it's still great."

"What?" Gilda asked eagerly.

"_I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride. It's clear by your vacant expression that the lights are not all on upstairs, but we're talking a whole new era! Even you can't be caught unawares! _

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer."_

"_And where do we feature?" _asked Francine, curious about what she would do in Annie's plot.

"_Just listen to teacher," _Danny said, pointing to Annie.

"_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!"_

"_Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?" _asked Manny.

"_For the death of Ruiz!"_

"_Is he sick?"_

"_No, fool, we're gonna kill him. Jessica, too."_

"_Great! Who needs the Company! No them, no them!"_

"_Idiots! We'll be the Company!"_

"_Who rules?"_

"_Who's come up with the plan?"_

"_Okay! Long live Annie! Long live Annie!" _

Manny, Francine, and Gilda turned to each other.

"_**It's great that we'll soon be connected with the girl who'll be all-time adored."**_

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is: YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning tenacity spanning decades of denial is simply why I'll be there undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!"_

"_**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. BE PREPARED!"**_

**A.N.: Well, that was certainally interesting! Who would've thought? Anyways, you guys get to vote via reviews on the next chapter. The contestants are…**

"**No Good Deed" from ****Wicked**** done by Jessica**

"**Those Voices" from ****A Very Potter Sequel**** done by Keith and Jessica while she's having amnesia**

"**But Mr. Adams" from ****1776**** done by everybody**

"**I Believe in You" from ****How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying **** done by Mrs. Fezel to Keith**

"**On the Street Where You Live" from ****My Fair Lady ****done by Danny **

**Please pick one of these in you reviews!**


	49. 49: Those Voices

**A.N.: Well, by the votes, this chapter is "Those Voices"! Don't worry; I will do the other suggestions… after I get the fiftieth chapter out of the way. See bottom for details.**

**Chapter 49: Those Voices**

It had been two weeks since Jessica had disappeared. Two weeks with no signs, and now here she was, standing in The Electric Diner, not showing any signs of recognition.

"JESS!" Keith yelled, charging at her for a hug, "We've been so worried!" Hector came over.

"Hey, Keith. Who's that?" she pointed to her brother. There was a sad silence.

"Jess? What do you remember? Lisa? The Pranksters? Your irrational fear of muffins?" she shook her head.

"Just you. It's only a brief thing, but…."

"But what?"

"_I know you. I've seen you in a dream; an old familiar scene from somewhere. You know me. There's a glowing in your eyes I know and recognize from somewhere." _ She looked around, staring at different people and things, _"Those voices, reaching out. La, la, la, la."_

"_La, la, la, la."_

"_**La, la, la, la." **_ Keith looked at her; still amazed that this was happening.

"_I see you. You are someone that I love. You really shouldn't have to be here. But I know you. You have those same dark eyes underneath your curly black hair. Those voices, reaching out. La, la, la, la."_

"_**La, la, la, la."**_

"_And I would never do anything that could hurt you. You're as close as family!"_

"_You're all I know of what I knew! You must know somewhere it's true!"_

"_**Do you understand me?"**_

Yeah, I do," Keith whispered. She smiled.

"_**Those voices, reaching out! La, la, la, la, la, la, la… la." **_

**A.N.: Yeah, I totally changed the format of the song, but I like how it works. What about you?**

**Right, onto the big task. The fiftieth chapter shall soon be upon us. I have narrowed it down to two. One is from **_**Les Miserables**_**; the other is from **_**Follow That Bird**_**. Both are extremely depressing. It's your duty as readers to vote for one! I won't say which songs; I want that to be a surprise. I'll get to the other things after that. Please review!**

**The Enthusiastic Electric Phantom**


	50. 50: A Little Fall of Rain

**A.N.: Well, the votes have been casted, and Les Miz has won! Anonymous, no those are good guesses, but invalid.**

**Chapter 50: A Little Fall of Rain**

Hector was preparing for the fight. Ever since the Snaikcelekceks had invaded Earth, he'd been preparing for this battle, as well as any man over the age of fifteen.

"Someone's climbing the wall!" someone yelled. He turned and recognized it to be Lisa.

"Lisa, what are you doing here? Where's Jess?"

"She's with Marcus at his place. He's keeping her busy. Hector, I can't let you do this!" He paled.

"Lis, you're bleeding," he whispered. He noticed that her jacket was pulled tightly around her and pushed it back, only to find her wounded in the chest.

"You need help!" he yelled. It then began to rain.

"Why? Why rain right now?" he asked the sky. Lisa smiled and inched a little closer to him.

"_Don't you fret, dear Hector Ruiz. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here; that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow."_

"_But you will live, Lisa! Dear God above, if I could heal your wounds with words of love."_

"_Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me." _ He sat down, holding her as close as he could.

"_You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. I won't desert you now."_

"_The rain can't hurt me now. The rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here is heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear, and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are. I've come home from so far. So don't you fret, dear Hector Ruiz."_

_Hush-a-bye, oh Lisa, sweet."_

"_I don't feel any pain."_

"_You won't feel any pain."_

"_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."_

"_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now. I'm here."_

"_That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close."_

"_I will stay will you til you are sleeping."_

"_And rain,"_

"_And rain,"_

"_Will make the flowers…"_

"_Will make the flowers grow."_

As he said the last word, all of the feeling left her body.

"No, no!" he whispered, tears forming, "Lisa, no, please don't leave me!" A soldier from the Marines came over to him."

"_She is the first to fall, the first of us to fall upon this barricade."_ Keith ran over. His eyes widened at the sight, and bowed his head, so as not to be caught crying.

"_Her name was Lisa. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid."_ Keith regained a little bit of his composure.

"_We fight here in her name. She will not die in vain. She will __not__ be betrayed." _Hector nodded and kissed her forehead softly.

"Come on, Keith. We have some serious assholes to kill."

**A.N.: I am literally about to start sobbing right now! Why couldn't you have picked the other one? I would've been fine if it was Marcus being locked up! That at least has him alive. Besides, Marcus….**

**I feel slightly better, but reviews would be even better. **


	51. 51: Beauty

**A.N.: Oh, my gosh, guys! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! Between vacation, piano, getting ready for school on Monday, and a slight technical issue yesterday, it's been forever since I've updated a TEC story! Let's change that, shall we?**

**Chapter 51: Beauty**

Lisa sighed as she sat down in the middle of a giant field. Hector was going to meet her there, at least according to Jessica. Where was she? She glanced at Jessica and Keith and smiled. She would never have gotten this far without the two of them there to back her up.

"Lisa!" Hector yelled. She stood up and smiled.

"Hey, Hector! You're late."

"Oh, sorry about that. You see, I was on my way to the- AH, A BUG!" his sentence ended in a girly scream.

"This'll be the end of this location, isn't it?" Keith whispered to Jessica.

"Not necessarily," she said with a smile. She threw a tiny wordball. Lisa read it. It said: distract him. She smiled.

"Hector, they're not that bad."

"How?"

"_Look how the silkworms sway in the wind, weaving their silk regardless of what you've done or where you've been, they'll give ya beauty. Look how the dragonfly dances through the flowers, a brilliant ballet at fifteen miles per hour. There's no admission to this vision of beauty. And it might be slightly different from the things that you may know," _she sang as they held hands, _"You can't deny there's something special when you see the night sky glow. So, look out! It's around every corner! There's something magical in the air! Don't hide or try to ignore there is beauty, beauty everywhere."_

"How's she doing?" Jessica asked.

"From here, pretty well."

"_Check out the bees, they don't buzz around for money. They do it for free, making love, making honey. Spreading pollen, how can you not fall in love?" _ Hector put his arm around her.

"_Then there's the wonder of the caterpillar, the best show in town. _The ending is killer," she whispered, _"There's a larval, real-life marvel to be found. And it might sound cutesy, but there is beauty all around. And it doesn't matter if you've got twelve eyes, or you've got two because nothing needs any more than one to take in the view. If you're preoccupied with what's on the outside, you'll get lost in the 'how things can seem.' So, open your eyes and you'll be surprised to find out how much more something different can mean!"_

"Operation Singing Bugs?" Keith whispered. Jessica nodded.

"_We don't got any kind of worries; our way of life is lazy fair. Oh well, no poor, no hypocrisy, just beauty, beauty everywhere. So, look out! It's all around!"_

"_**Kinda weird, but that's neither here nor there. You can face, embrace it, no need to fear the beauty, beauty everywhere. Beauty everywhere!" **_

"Hey, um, Lisa?" Hector asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we just get a pizza?" Lisa sighed.

"Sure."


	52. 52: No Good Deed

**A.N.: Hey, everybody! Yeah, I know, I know. You probably don't remember me. I've barely been on! I'm so seriously sorry, guys. Will a new chapter make up for it? It's a song from **_**Wicked! **_**I came up with this idea in, like, late June, but I just haven't been able to really write it until now.**

**Chapter 52: No Good Deed**

Jessica and Keith stared at each other, completely at a loss for words. It was exactly ten years after Keith had joined. Now, they were the only two left. What had happened to make the world so turned against them and their powers?

"I can't believe it," Keith finally said, "I thought it would be fine. Marcus… it's all my fault."

His girlfriend sighed. She knew that he'd been doing his best to keep the three of them safe, no matter what. He wasn't going to take this blow very well.

"Keith, it's not your fault. It's mine. If I'd just jumped in, he wouldn't have been shot."

"It's not your fault, Jessi. I should've realized that Danny would recognize him."

"Just don't you go. I don't think I could take it." He pulled her into what would have been a very passionate kiss if it were not interrupted by the FBI.

"What the- what's going on?" Keith yelled. He was taken, taken away from her.

"JESS!"

"_KEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH!" _ She ran around frantically until she found her book. It was a gift from the Skeleckian emperor all those years ago. It contained spells and chants. She flipped open to a page with the word, figglebooba, wish. She read it.

"_Eleka nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him, let him feel no pain! Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum. Eleka—Eleka-" _She groaned and began pacing.

"_What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try. Oh, poor Keith, where are you? Already dead or bleeding? One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!" _ She sat down, contemplating all that was happening.

"_No good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished, that's my new creed! My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead. No good deed goes unpunished!" _ She thought back to the others. All of them were dead.

"_Lisa, my brother, and Keith. AND KEITH! One question haunts and hurts too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why!" _ She got up. This rage couldn't be contained.

"_No good deed goes unpunished! All helpful urges should be circumvented! No good deed goes unpunished. Sure, I meant well, well, look at what well-meant did. Alright enough so be it, so be it then. Let the world be agreed: I'm wicked through and through. Since I cannot succed, my dear Keith, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again, ever again! No good deed will I do again!"_

**A.N.: So, review? Hundreth reviewer gets a one-shot dedicated to them!**


	53. 53: Castle on a Cloud

**Chapter 53: Castle on a Cloud**

He took the broom out of its place and went to sweep. He didn't know why he was there, or anything else. His first memory was hiding outside of the bed and breakfast, huddling for warmth. Now, the Radcliffe's had him. He twisted his wrist and a small ball of light came.

"Stop that, freak!" screamed Mrs. Radcliffe, "That's not normal! Now, sweep!"

He ran across the hall to the dining room, humming as he went.

"_There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud, not on a castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white who holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see, and she's soft to touch. And she says, 'My boy, I love you very much.'" _ He swept, wondering if other little kids did the same.

"_I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not aloud, not in my castle on a cloud."_

Tonight was the night, he decided. He was going to go and find the castle, and he wouldn't leave. He dropped the broom and ran out the door. He ran until he bumped into someone.

"Hello there," the person said, "Where are you going?"

"Please, don't send me back!" he said, "They'll kill me if I go back!" He began to sob, imagining his punishment. The man looked down at him.

"What's your name?"

"I-I don't think I have one," he said feebly.

"Well, that won't do. What name would you like?"

"I don't know any," he told the man.

"What about the name Keith? Keith Watson?" He rolled the name over his tongue.

"I like it, sir, but where will I go?" The man furrowed his brow.

"Well, with me. I can make it look like you were my son. We can go together."

"Where are you going?"

"New York City. Come on, Keith." Keith followed the man, stopping only to pick up a piece of string with a cork on it. He tied it around his neck. Later that night, he drew a mark on it.

Thirteen years later, Jessica and Keith were hugging when Jessica felt something strange.

"Keith, what's under your shirt?" she asked. He paled.

"I'll tell you, at my place." They ran to the apartment, tears welling up at old memories. When they got into his room, he locked the door.

"Keith, what's wrong?" she asked him. He sighed.

"I never told anyone. Dad made me swear not to tell anyone." From under his shirt, he pulled out the makeshift necklace.

"This is from the night I ran away," he told her, "I don't know how I got there, but I ended up in a place where the people weren't… very nice to me. I ran, and Dad found me. He created an identity, and we came here. I grabbed this that night, and put a mark on it for every year."

Jessica couldn't believe it. Keith: her best friend, the sweetest person on Earth; had been hurt. She didn't want to think about it, so she hugged him. He felt all of her compassion in that hug. All at once, he felt a sudden surge of relief, that he'd told someone his lifelong secret.


	54. 54: No One Would Listen

**A.N.: Hey, everybody! Guess what? I got a laptop! So, I've created a poll for what I should name it! If you could vote on that, I'd appreciate it. So, I thought I'd do a Marcus chapter, since it's been a while.**

**Chapter 54: No One Would Listen**

Marcus sighed as he stared at his photo album. It'd been three years since Lisa had gone to college. Now, he was about to go too. He glanced at the pictures before remembering the email he'd gotten last night with a pang.

**Hey, Marcus! Guess what? Jess and I are getting married! You know, as soon as we graduate. I thought you'd like to know. Anyways, have fun! Keith**

He'd always had a thing for Jessica. She'd accepted him, brought him into the group. Plus, she was beautiful. Now, she and Keith were engaged.

"_No one would listen. No one but her heard as the outcast hears."_

With his peers, he was an awkward misfit, but Jessica had understood him.

"_Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude. I learned to listen. In my dark, my heart heard music. I longed to teach the world, rise up and reach the world. No one would listen. I alone could hear the music. Then, at last, a voice in the gloom seemed to cry I hear you! I hear your fears, your torment and your tears! She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness. No one would listen, no one but her heard as the outcast hears."  
><em>

He sighed. He hadn't replied to Keith's message yet. He hadn't been able to come up with words at the time. Now, he opened up a page.

"_No one would listen. No one but her heard as the outcast hears..."_

**Hey, Keith! Congratulations for you two! I hope I'll be invited to the wedding. Thanks for the luck; I'll need it!**


	55. 55: But Mr Adams

**A.N.: I don't know if you guys know this about me, but 1776 is one of my favorite musicals. I love it beyond imagining. It beats POTO on my list, and you know how much I love that one. This is by far my favorite song. In it, the delegates are trying to decide who should write the Declaration of Independence. What happens? Well, poor Tom has to write it. It's a hilarious song that I had to use. **

**Chapter 55: But Mr. Adams**

They had just come up with their compromise. It was perfect! There was just one small problem?

"Who's going to write it?" Francine asked. Everyone looked down. Hector looked up at Keith.

"_Hey, Keith Watson, I say you should write it. To your legal mind and brilliance we defer."_

"_Is that so?" _Keith asked, _"Well, if I'm the one to do it, she'll run her pen straight through it. I'm obnoxious in her mind, you know that too."_

"_Yes, I do," _Hector muttered.

"_So I say you should write it, Hector. Yes, you."_

"_Hell no!"_

"_Yes, you, Hector Ruiz! You!"_

"_But!"_

"_You!"_

"_But!"_

"_You!"_

"_But!" _Hector looked around the table wildly, _"Mr. Watson, but Mr. Watson, the things I write are only light extemplorania. I won't put politics on paper; it's a mania! Besides, my lucky pen is still in Pennsylvania!"_

Ah, the lucky pen. It was the only one Hector would use, and he had left it at the summer camp he was a conselour at.

"_**Pennslyvania! Pennslyvania! His lucky pen is there!"**_

Keith looked up and down the table to see who might do it. His eyes rested on Annie.

"_Annie Scrambler, maybe you should write it! You are barely in this matter as it was."_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"_Whereas if I'm the one to do it, she'll run her pen straight through it! I'm obnoxious in her mind, you know it too."_

"_That is true."_

"_So, I say you should write it, Annie. Yes, you!"_

"_No way Jose!"_

"_Yes, you, Annie Scrambler! You!"_

"_But!"_

"_You!"_

"_But!"_

"_You!"_

"_But! Mr. Watson, but Mr. Watson, I cannot write with any style or proper ettiquette; I can't tell a participle from a predicate! You are better off with the guy who's in Connecticut!"_

"_**Connecticut! Connecticut! Danny Rebus is there!"**_

Keith turned to the floating TV. Yes, Danny would be perfect.

"_Danny Rebus, friend; I think you should write it. You dramatic skills could greatly be applied."_

"_Oh, good thought!" _Lisa whispered.

"_Whereas if I'm the one to do it, she'll run her pen straight through it!"_

"_**He's obnoxious in her mind, did you know that?"**_

"_I hadn't heard!"_ said Danny at full volume.

"_So I say you should write it, Danny. Yes, you! Yes, you Danny Rebus! You!"_

"_But!"_

"_You!"_

"_But!"_

"_You!"_

"_But! Keith Watson, silly Keith Watson; I'm up here to attend my granny's birthday feast. I couldn't pass it up in mere minutes; think the shame of it! Besides, either way, I'm still stuck in Connecticut!"_

"_**Connecticut! Connecticut! His granny's party is there!"**_

Keith sighed and looked up the table. Francine had no writing ability. Annie had abstained (courteously). Manny probably wouldn't do it anyways. Danny was in Connecticut. Lisa was a frequent writer's block victim. Hector had his excuse. That left Jessica, who was too busy checking something on her phone to notice everyone staring at her. When she looked up, she saw the grin on his face.

"_No, Keith Watson. LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"What are you doing, Jess?" he asked.

"I brewed a potion on Pottermore. It'll be ready in five minutes. Come on, Keith!"

"_Oh, Jessica, my dear friend Jessica, I am a Potterhead; I know how the cup means to us. And I admit, when I get on, I am ambitious. But thirteen points for all our powers; you can't be serious!"_

"_**Serious! Serious! She can't be-"**_

"_Quiet!" _they both yelled. Jessica shook her head.

"_Oh, Keith Watson. Damn you, Keith O. Watson. Your obnoxious in some minds, that cannot be denied. Once again, Hufflepuff house will likely lose some pride."_

"_**Lose some pride."**_

"_Damn, Keith Watson, you are driving me to homicide!"_

"_**Homicide! Homicide! We may see murder yet!"**_

Keith handed her a piece of paper and she began to work.

**A.N.: We're one review away from the 100th review, who gets a oneshot dedicated to them. Speaking of reviews, I keep getting anynomus reviews requesting me to do "As Long As You're Mine." Now, I have no problem with requests. However, this request has been made multiple times, and each time has been after that chapter except the first time. Person: I ALREADY DID IT! Okay, that's all! Bye!**


	56. 56: Stars

**A.N.: Okay, this one's been in my head for about a week. It's just one of those ideas I want to get out there. It's not one of my best, but I think it's deep. Kinda. Just review.**

**Chapter 56: Stars**

Hector smiled as he stared at his computer. They had finally caught track of Ari Hernandez, a terrorist he'd been after for almost twenty years. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his cross necklace. He wouldn't have been able to do anything without religion.

Hernandez had gone into M. Flower High School with a bomb. His attack had killed Jessica and crippled Keith. Ever since then, he had been looking for him.

A young agent ran over to him.

"Agent Ruiz," he said, "Aren't you going home?"

He shook his head. In ten years with the FBI, people still didn't know that he wouldn't give up. Not until he got this guy. His team looked at him nervously.

"Go home," he instructed. They did, leaving him alone. He smiled. He would get him. He stood up and looked out the window.

"_There, out in the darkness, a fugitve running, fallen from God; fallen from grace. God be my witness, I never shall yield til we come face to face. Til we come face to face. He knows his way in the dark. Mine is the way of the Lord. Those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward. And if the fall as Lucifer fell: the flame, the sword!_

_Stars,in your multitude. Scarce to be counted, filling the darkness with order and light. You are the sentinels, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night, keeping watch in the night. You know your place in the sky. You hold your course and your aim, and each in your season returns and returns and is always the same. And if you fall as Lucifer fell, you fall in flame!_

_And so it must be, for so it is written on the doorway to paradise, that those who falter and those who fall must pay the price. Lord let me find him that I may see him safe behind bars. I never will rest til then, this I swear. This I swear by the stars!" _

He pressed his face against the cool glass. He needed to get this guy. For him, for his parents, for Leo, and most importantly for Keith. He took out his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, buddy," he said, "We got a lead on him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're going to get him for you." Silence.

"I heard 'Pheonix' on the radio last night."

"Pheonix" was one of Keith's songs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was good."

"Rest, little girl. We'll get our man, or die in the fight for him. We'll rise from the ashes, like the pheonix within," Keith sang.

"Yeah. It was good. Although you could stop naming all your songs after your favorite episodes of NCIS."

"No can do, Hector. That's my thing."

"I know it is."

"Hector?"

"Yeah?"

"Get him. For Jessica."

"I will."


	57. 57: Sidekick

**A.N.: Hey, guys! Sorry about the long hiatus. I've been struggling with some lack of inspiration. Luckily, I found it! However, it's not something I'm going to post. It's a novel hopefully, I'll be able to get it actually published. If I do, you guys will be the first to know. This means I won't post unless I need to let the juices flow. I'll still be on, though. I just won't be writing.**

**Chapter 57: Sidekick**

Keith placed his hand over Jessica's. She was in the hospital, comatose and badly injured. They didn't even know who had hurt her. She looked barely better than when he'd found her covered in blood in the street.

"_It's not fair. It's not fair. I didn't know; I wasn't there. It's not fair. It's not fair, seeing you lying there." _

He looked around the room, double-checking that no one else was there.

"_I wasn't strong enough to save you from the evil stuff. I wasn't smart like you to do what you would do. I know I'm not a leading man. I know I'm not a star, but I know what makes me special is what I feel in my heart."_

For the twentieth time that day, he placed his head against her chest. He could hear her heart beating. It was a soothing reminder that he might have changed the ending of the story.

"_I'm just a sidekick, but I love being at your side."_

He sat back up as a nurse peeked in.

"Nothing's changed?" she asked. He shook his head. She gave him a sad little smile as she left.

"_I've been in the shadows for far too long, but I'm the leading man of this song. I was a stupid doofus, but now that's gone. I'm ready for a change, gonna keep calm and carry on! I know I'm not a pretty boy, but I'm a man. I'll find a way to save ya, baby. Yes, I can. Don't confuse the way I was with the way I am. I'm ready for a change, gonna take a stand! I'm just a sidekick. I'm just a sidekick. I'm just a sidekick, but I love being at your side. I'm always forgotten, always come in second place. I'll never be a front man; no one can remember my face. If I was in a dinner, I would surely be the less prominent taste, but when I think of how I feel for you and the love I have insid, I forget about all the things I'm not and my heart swells up with pride!"_

Keith got up and began pacing. He'd been sitting there for hours, ever since the cops had finished questioning him.

"_Am I the strongest? No, I'm not. Am I the smartest? No, I'm not. Am I the hottest? No, I'm not. But am I the greatest... no, I'm not! Am I the hero? No, I'm not. Am I the one who steals the show? No, I'm not. Am I the one that you should know? No, I'm not. But I am the one who takes you home? Definitely not! Am I the chosen one? No, I'm not. Am I the prodigal son? No, I'm I almost done? No, I'm not. But I'm the one that's gonna love you with all of his heart because that's what I got."_

He looked out the window into the courtyard, where patients were milling about with their family and friends. Some people were drawing while others were running around.

"_I'm not a great athlete, I'm no good at and, and I know my brains are not my most impressive part. My phone can barely work and my nook won't start, but I know what makes me special is what I feel in my heart! I'm just a sidekick. I'm just a sidekick. I'm just a sidekick. But I love, I love, I love being at your side!"_

He sat back down and put his hand over hers.

"Oh, Jessi. Who did this to you?" He whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Keith?" she whispered hoarsely. He laughed out of relief.

"You're okay!Thank God." He pulled her into a hug.

"You're okay," he whispered.


	58. 58: Hoplessly Devoted to You

**A.N.: I am so so so so so so sorry, you guys! I honestly have no good excuse for not updating this other than being lazy and my laptop being held hostage by the Microcenter employees. Ah, well. I at least managed to figure this out! Hey, fun fact I figured out: Darren Criss and Kristen Chenoweth are linked via this song! Yeah! Darren did it on Happy and Kristen did it way back in episode 2 of **_**Pushing Daisies**_**! **

**Chapter 58: Hopelessly Devoted to You**

Hector and Lisa were walking in the park together, ambling along for no particular reason, when Hector turned to his friend.

"Lisa, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up into his stormy blue eyes.

"I know it's kind of weird, but… I really really like you, Lisa. Do you want to go out with me?" He grinned after letting that out, ready for an answer. Lisa looked down at her feet, feeling immensely guilty.

"Lis, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hector, I…" she began, "I got accepted into a science program. I'm going to be traveling all around the world… for a year."

Hector felt his world crumbling down. A year. So much could happen in that space of time. He felt numb. Honest to goodness, he couldn't even feel sad due to the shock of it.

"I-I," he began feebly, not even knowing what he was going to say. He looked into Lisa's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They were brimming with tears.

"How long have you known?" he finally managed to ask.

"The letter came Wednesday. Hector, I just can't start a relationship now. I'm only going to be here for three more weeks until I'm gone for a whole year. I want to spend as much time as possible with my friends; all of them." At this, a single tear rolled down her face.

"But I'm going to miss everyone!"

"Oh, Lisa, please don't cry," he said as he pulled her into a hug she normally associated with a rather bad breakup. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lisa's phone began to play its ringtone, "I Want it That Way."

"You should get that," Hector advised her.

"Hi, Mom," she said.

"Yeah, I'm with Hector."

"He knows."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye." She turned to Hector.

"I have to go," she stated.

"Lis," he said, "I can wait." She smiled sadly.

"Don't, Hector. You're my best friend; don't just wait around for a whole year." She turned around and left for home.

Hector sighed. This was just too much.

"_Guess mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you. You know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But, baby, can't you see there's nothing else for me to do? I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now, there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you."_

He just began walking, with no real direction or purpose. Who else knew? Had Lisa told anyone else, or was he still her confidant?

"_My head is saying: Fool, forget her. My heart is saying: Don't let go. Hold on till the end. And that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you." _Tears began falling, quickly and silently. He wasn't cut out for this stuff.

"_Hopelessly devoted to you."_


	59. 59: Don't Let Me Go

**A.N.: Hi, guys! I've been wanting to update for a while, but I've been having writer's block on this one. However, a guest reviewer really did inspire me. Guest, that was so sweet! I love it when people really get into my stories, and especially when they tell me why! And as for your suggestions... I'm working on it. There is definitely a part of me that wants to do a _Hunchback of Notre Dame _chapter, and I am very curious about _Newsies._ So, I might just get to those at some point.**

**Chapter 59: Don't Let Me Go**

Jessica sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had to go to Prankster Planet to stop the Wordsuckeruppinator with either Keith or Marcus and she had a migraine.

"Hey, Jess!" Marcus practically yelled. She jumped.

"Hector told me that you need a partner to go to Prankster Planet."

"Yeah."

"Can I?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Because, Marcus, I have a headache."

"_Hey, hey, hey, ya gotta let me go with you. You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak. Well... maybe you do, but that's why we've got to stick together."_

"Marcus..."

"_No! Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak. Just hear me out, I might surprise you. I'll be a friend when others despise you. Don't roll your eyes! Don't roll your eyes! Stop with the mopin'. You need a pal; my calander's open._

_Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go-oh-oh-oh. You need me; you need me! I'll treat you right and never get shoddy. If you kill a man, I'll hide the body. Whaddaya say? You're not responding."_

Jessica glared at Marcus, who was pointing at her with a giant grin on his face. She continued to glare at him for five minutes straight.

"_I think we're bonding! Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go-oh-oh-oh. You need me! You and me, we belong together! Like butter and grits, like kibble and bits, like yin and yan- stum and drang- like Eng and Chang attatched at the hip, but not an old lady hip that might break. I'm gonna be on you like a fat kid on cake! Like Cupid and Pysche- like Pop Rocks and Mikey. We'll stick together like that Velcro stuff; I'm the fuzzy side, and you'll be the spiky. Little kids and the pajamas with those funny things at the bottom. You know, feeties! Like donuts and...diabetes!"_

"Marcus, stop, stay..." Jessica instructed she began to walk away.

"_Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Hold me! Hug me! Take me, please! Na-na-na-na-na-na! Please don't let me go. _

_I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you! Don't let me go-oh! Go-oh! Go-oh! Don't let me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-goohhhh!"_

"Fine!" Jessica shouted, "I'll let you come; just stop singing!"


	60. 60: People

**A.N.: Okay, this is dedicated to my best friend. Barbra Streisand is his life. So much so that he got himself a record player for Christmas just so he could listen to the actual records she made. He's a special one, and this chapter is for him.**

**Chapter 60: People**

** Jessica's POV**

Jessica sighed. This was stupid. Keith was being stupid. It was freshman homecoming. Neither of them had gotten dates. Right now, a slow song was playing. They were both sitting at the table, staring awkwardly around the room.

"Are you going to dance or not?" she ask, frustrated.

"What? Who would I dance with?"

"Oh my god, you're such a... I hate you!"

She stormed out of the gymnasium. Her eyes were prickling with tears, but she refused to cry. There were still people around, and she didn't want to seem weak. She managed all the way to the fine arts hallway before breaking down and crying.

Keith had been her best friend since they had met in elementary school. Over the years, she had slowly begun to fall in love with him. But clearly, he didn't feel the same way. God, why was she such an idiot? Of course he wouldn't like her. She was just so, so... so plain. Keith was incredible, and she was so ordinary.

** Keith's POV**

God, what had he done? Jessica was mad at him. He'd just assumed that she didn't want to dance. He'd never, ever seen her slow dance. Normally, she was the girl who always stood back and watched. He was an idiot. He just hoped he could find her, cheer her up, talk to her.

He ran into the fine arts hall, sensing she might go there. What he came across was a sad sight indeed. Jessica, in her beautiful dress, was crying. Her head was against a base drum, sobbing her heart out.

"Jess," he began. He had his hand reaching out towards her. She looked up.

"Oh, Keith," she said, "It's you." She sounded almost disappointed, like she had been hoping for someone else.

"_We travel single, oh. Maybe we're lucky, but I don't know. With them, just let one kid fall down and seven mothers faint. I guess we're both happy, but maybe we ain't. People- people who need people are the luckiest people in the world. We're children, needing other children and yet letting our grown-up pride hide all the need inside. Acting more like children than children."_

She looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"_Lovers are very special people. They're the luckiest people in the world. With one person, one very special person, a feeling deep in your soul says you were half now you're whole. No more hunger and thirst. But first be a person who needs people. People who need people are the luckiest people in the world."_

He stared at her. Jessica was not normally a singer. She was a rapper. He hadn't heard her sing since they were in seventh grade playing Oompa Loompas Number 5 and 6. And she had gotten much better since then.

"Are you... a person who needs people?" he asked tentatively. She nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I am. And you?"

"I don't need people," he said instantly. She stared at him, looking very angry. He smiled.

"I just need you." He turned to the only computer in the room. Luckily, he knew the teacher's account information. Logging in, he got onto YouTube. Thinking for a moment, he searched a song that he knew was one of Jessica's favorites.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_,

Okay, so yes, it was "Beauty and the Beast" in all its randomness. However, that was Jessica's favorite movie of all time. Besides, well, he wanted to do an actual slowdance. He walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Grinning, she took his hand and stood up.

Keith placed his other hand on her waist. Immediately, Jessica put her hand on his shoulder. They both watched enough old movies to know how this was supposed to go. And that is exactly how it went. Two people smiling and laughing. Two people who needed people.


	61. 61: Let It Go

**A.N.: Hey, guys! Now that I have my laptop working again, I'm going to try to write as much as possible before I get busy again. This song comes from the new Disney movie Frozen and is awesome. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 61: Let it Go**

Francine was ten years old, the perfect model of what a girl her age should be. At least, that's what everyone told her. She was at the ski lodge of one of their family's business partners. All these people were fawning over her. She wanted more than anything to make a snarky comment, but she couldn't.

At the moment, they were all sitting at dinner. Mrs. Ahmed, one of the partner's wives, was asking her some of the most stupid questions she could hear.

"So, do you have any special talents, sweetie?" the woman asked in her babyish voice. Francine stifled a gasp.

Since she was five, she had discovered that she could make wordballs. But she had no control. Without control, she couldn't be part of The Electric Company, a prize she sought most dearly.

"No!" she said rather loudly, "No special talents! Nothing special at all."

"Don't be so modest, dear," Antigone said, "Show everyone your little ball power."

Francine gulped. This was about to be the most humiliating moment in her life.

"Yes, Mother," she whispered. She stood up and backed as far away from everyone as she could. Then, she twisted her wrist.

"Magnificent!"

"Wonderful!"

"Fantastic!"

"How does she do it?"

Then, as was always the case, her bright blue wordball refused to stay still. It exploded, sending all of the letters in the song "Memory" spewed across the lodge. All the adults stared at her. Tears filled up in her eyes. Running, she left the lodge and began to run up the mountain.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I tried."_

So, what now? The partners were probably furious. Her parents already had too much to deal with. Once news of this got out, she could never be a part of the Electric Company. So, what was next?

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care shat they're going to say. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Really, what did it matter if she never joined them? There had to be something to do with your powers other than that. She didn't need them. She shook her head. It didn't matter. She twisted her wrist. Instead of being blue, it was bright purple. She laughed. Purple was her favorite color!

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right,no wrong, no rules for me... I'm FREE! Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry."_

She had reached a cave. It wasn't fancy or remotely furnished, but she decided she liked it. She felt at home there.

"_Here I stand. Let the storm rage on!"_

She began making wordballs and discovering incredible new facts. She could shape them into other things. She could make a crossword to weave things together. She could sit on words!

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast: I'm never going back!"_

She had turned the cave into a palace. Words formed arches, fountains, stairs, furniture, everything. They glowed with warmth and energy like never before. Why on earth would she leave?

"_Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Francine slipped under a word quilt, snuggling with herself. The howling winds outside didn't bother her in the slightest. No one would find her. She was unstoppable. She was Francine.


	62. 62: Gimme Gimme

**A.N.: Another update and another Francine chapter! My friend/ drum major suggested this song, and I knew **_**exactly **_**what I wanted to do with it. So yeah, Thoroughly Modern Millie meets Francine Carruthers.**

**Chapter 62: Gimme Gimme **

Francine stared at the two pictures up on her wall. Jason Waters, a rich socialite five years older than her. Hector Ruiz, the boy of her dreams. _It's high time you married, Francine. You're twenty-two. I married your father when I was nineteen._

She looked at the photos. Yes, it was high time that she made her decision.

"_A simple choice, nothing more. This or that, either or. Marry well, social whirl, businessman, clever girl. Or pin my future on the boy I love. What kind of life am I dreaming of? I say gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme that thing called love. I want it. Gimme gimme that thing called love. I need it. Highs and lows, tears and laughter. Gimme happy ever after. Gimme gimme that thing called love. Gimme gimme that thing called love._

_I crave it. Gimme gimme that thing called love. I'll brave it. Thick and thing, rich or poor time. Gimme years and I'll want more time. Gimme Gimme that thing called love. Gimme gimme that thing called love. I'm free now. Gimme gimme that thing called love. I see now. Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow! Gimme Cupid's famous arrow. Gimme gimme that thing called love._

_I don't care if he's a nobody. In my heart, he'll be a somebody; somebody to love me. I need it. Gimme that thing called love. I want it! Here I am, Saint Valentine! My bags, I'm first in line. Aphrodite, don't forget me. Romeo and Juliet me. Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow! Gimme gat boy's famous arrow! Gimme gimme that thing called love!"_

Slowly, Francine Matilda Carruthers picked up her red permanent maker and stood next to the photos. She uncapped the markers and circled the photo of the boy she had always loved. With a smile, she reapplied her lipstick and put on her highest black heels.

She strutted down the street towards the Electric Diner. If she was going to follow her dreams, why not start now? She entered the diner and sat down at the counter.  
>"Hello, Hector," she said with a smile, "How are you today?"<p> 


	63. 63: God Help the Outcasts

**A.N.: After much request, I'm FINALLY doing Hunchback! Yay! I actually have wanted to do this for months. But today, I got the inspiration. So here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 63: God Help the Outcasts**

Annie ran when the bell began to clamor. God, she hated school. She saw people staring at her. She knew they would soon be whispering behind her back, as they always were. As much as she despised The Electric Company, Lisa never caused them any problems at school.

Speaking of "them," she saw a group of jocks laughing at Danny.

"Hey, gay wad, where'd you get that hat? Drag Queens R Us?" one said as the others roared with primal laughter. Annie tightened her fists.

"Hey, Walker!" she yelled at him, "I heard you don't even get name brand Nike t-shirts!"

That would shut him up… at least for a while.

"How do you come up with those insults?" Danny asked her. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I've been dealing with guys like that for years."

"I don't understand why they target us!" he said as they walked out of the building.

"Because we're Pranksters. Even ADHD Marcus can get the best of us; we're a total joke. They're Regina George. We're Janis." Danny laughed at this. She smiled weakly. _Mean Girls _was Danny's favorite movie and her signature way to cheer him up.

"Are you doing anything today?" she asked as she wrapped her hand around his. It was warm, but not sweaty. It was like holding a warm piece of cake.

"Yeah, I have to help Mother clean. Granny Rebus is coming next week and the house is a mess!" Annie laughed. Danny was a complete neat freak, much to the dismay of his hoarder parents. For five years, he refused to let her come to his house due to the shame of their inability to clean.

"Good luck," she said. He squeezed her hand.

"I won't; trust me. Can I walk you home?" She shook her head.

"I'd love it, but I have to do that Skeleckian history project tonight. And last time you walked me home, my mom made you stay for dinner and I got in trouble for missing all that homework." He smiled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to meet up for coffee? Donatella's?"

"Yeah, sure," she said absentmindedly.

Danny left to go towards his place while Annie continued walking, nulling over thoughts of school. Without real thought, her body took her to the Church her parents used to take her to. She had long since abandoned religion, but at the same time… if there was someone up there… would it hurt to ask? She opened the large wooden door to find the Church empty.

"_I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there. I don't know if You will listen to a Prankster's prayer. Yes I know I'm just an outcast; I shouldn't speak to You. Still I see Your face and wonder were You once and outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts, lonely from birth. Show them the mercy we don't find on earth. The lost and forgotten, they look to You still. God help the outcasts or nobody will."_

She heard footsteps coming and hid behind the altar. There were people, three or four of them.

"_I ask for wealth," _one of them said.

"_I ask for fame,"_ said the next.

"_I ask for glory to shine on my name," _said a third.

"_I ask for love I can possess," _another one said.

"_**I ask for God and His angels to bless me," **_they all said together. One by one, they left until Annie was once again alone. She looked up at the giant stained-glass window behind her of Jesus.

"_I ask for nothing; I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts; children of God."_

And with that, a single tear rolled down her face.

**A.N.: I have news! Remember when I said I was ending this in the sixties? Nah, I'm not doing that. There's still way too many shows untouched, and so many ideas! I'm aiming for a hundred chapters, and we'll see from there if there's any point in continuing. As always, please do review! I miss hearing from you dears!**


	64. 64: Close Every Door

**A.N.: Okay, I have a mashup of personal favorites on many levels. We have obviously the show and the fic. There's also the Hector singing the amazing leading man song. As well as the classic episode Out to Launch. And my #2 favorite musical: Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. So I'm pretty pumped. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 64: Close Every Door**

Hector looked around at everyone on the streets. They were all glaring at him with contempt and disgust. Some were even mouthing the word liar at him. It hurt to even look at them, so he simply stared at his feet, feeling the weight of a crime he didn't commit.

"_Close every door to me, hide all the world from me, bar all the windows and shut out the light. Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me. Darken my daytime and torture my night. If my life were important I would ask will I live or die, but I know the answers lie far from this world."_

Though many people didn't know it, he was highly religious. He knew that it was all out of his control. He just needed to have some faith that things would work out.

"_Close every door to me, keep those I love from me. Children of Israel are never alone." _Even though the people he loved would no longer look at him, he knew that he c uld never be truly alone. Especially not in New York City.

"_For I know I shall find my own piece of mind, for I have been promised a land of my own."_

As previously mentioned, very religious. Very much looking forward to Revelations. Very strange qualities in the prom king, pretty boy.

"_Just give me a number instead of my name. Forget all about me and let me decay. I do not matter; I'm only one person. Destroy me completely, then throw me away."_

At this point, as omnicient narrator, I have to tell you that Hector Ruiz is just being a drama queen. His reputation has a blip that his sister is fixing as he sings. It's not the end-all-be-all he is making it out to be.

"_If my life were important I will ask will I live or die, but I know the answers lie far from this world. Close every door to me, keep those I love from me, children of Israel are never alone. For we know we shall find our own peace of mind. For we have been promised a land of our own!"_

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out to reveal a text from Jessica.

**Five minutes and your rep will be cleared! Just need to finis uploading!**

He smiled. Although it did seem rather hopeless, he was happy to know there would always be at least one person who loved him. And that was his little sister Jessica.


	65. 65: Superboy and the Invisible Girl

**A.N.: Okay, I'm in my study hall block, so I thought I'd write up something for you guys! I adore this show. In fact, it's number one on my list! **

**Chapter 65: Superboy and the Invisible Girl**

Jessica walked into the apartment to see her mother hugging Hector with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said, "B's in all your classes! Great job, honey!"

"I got all A's," Jessica offered, "And I'm in four AP classes. Their mother ignored her. She had been doing that a lot. Hector was staying at school (ten blocks away), so when he came home, he got all the attention. The tall, muscular man that was the patriarch of the family walked in.

"Oh, James, guess who got straight B's?" their mother said.

"Nice, man. You wanna shoot some hoops and grab something to eat?" Hector grinned.

"Yeah, alright! Sounds good." Jessica groaned and ran into her room. She stared around at the practically blank space before charging down the fire escape. She continued to run throughout the city with no destination in mind until she ran into a very short Prankster.

"Watch where you're going!" Annie snapped, "You're supposed to be one of the good guys!"

"Sorry, it's an off day," she muttered darkly. Annie chuckled.

"What, boy problems?" Jessica shrugged. Annie widened her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're in love with Keith, aren't you?" Jessica stared at the girl she was technically enemies with in complete and utter confusion.

"No, no, not like that… sibling problem." Annie smirked.

"Please you don't have to babysit or anything."

"No, but-"Jessica stammered, "But, _Superboy and the Invisible Girl, son of steel and daughter of air. He's a hero, a lover a prince, she's not there. I wish I could fly and magically appear and disappear. I wish I could fly. I'd fly far away from here."_

Annie's eyebrow rose quizzically, but she said nothing.

"_Superboy and the Invisible Girl, he's the one you wish would appear. He's your hero, forever your son. He's not here. I am here!"_

Annie groaned. Jessica did not know a thing about being the ignored sibling.

"_You know that's not true! You're their little pride and joy, a perfect plan. You know they love you. They love you as much as they can."_

Jessica wiped at her eye, where indeed tears were close to falling. She grabbed the Prankster's hand and rushed the both of them to the red and yellow playground known for its strange happenings. She turned around, facing Annie. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"_Take a look at the Invisible Girl. Here she is, clear as the day. Please look closely and find her before she fades away!"_

Two sets of brown eyes connected, and for the first time, didn't see hatred. They both knew the pain of being the less-loved child. It was a part of them, just like their powers.

"_**Superboy and the Invisible Girl, son of steel and daughter of air. He's a hero, a lover, a prince, she's not there. She's not there. She's not there."**_

They stared into each other's souls, baring their emotions that they tried to keep hidden from everyone else. Annie gently wiped away one of Jessica's tears with her thumb. Jessica smiled slightly at this.

"No more fighting?" Annie whispered. Jessica bit her lip and nodded.

"No more fighting," she repeated. She then pulled Annie into a tight, unexpected hug. Annie nearly protested this, but deferred to stroking the younger girl's hair.


	66. 66: One Knight

**Chapter 66: One Knight**

A seven-year-old blonde girl tripped as she ran on the playground. The classes were switching turns for recess. The big kids were coming out. Feet as big as her head came trampling inches away from her face. On accident, she let out a shrill scream.

"Woah, woah, woah, are you okay?" a big guy said. He had sparkling crystal blue eyes that twinkled down on her.

"My name's Hector," he said with a smile, "What's yours?"

"Lisa," she whispered shyly. He only smiled bigger.

"Well, Lisa, you should not be skipping class," there was a hint of teasing in his voice, but she was too upset to notice it.

"I am not skipping! I'm not a bad girl like Annie Scrambler or Francine Carruthers!" she retorted angrily. He laughed.

"I didn't think so. I was teasing, like I do with my little sis Jess. So I guess it's a quest to get you back to class." Lisa's cheeks turned the same rosy color as the chalk she had landed on that now covered her clothes.

"That's okay," she mumbled, "I can do it. I don't wanna bother you."

"It's not a bother, Lisa," he told her sincerely, "I love helping people."

"Really?" she asked eagerly. He grinned.

"_Yeah, ooooh, give me a dragon I can slay, just say the word and I'll obey, show me a damsel in distress and I'll save her. If there's a mission I'm your man. Throw in a lady if you can. Though I am not Lancelot, I'll be braver. I'll rush in to save the day. It'll look good on my resume. I don't care about the take home pay, I just wanna be- I wanna be your one knight who'll fight and be a wonderful guy. One knight in sight who has been board-certified. You'll never find another one like me and even if you ever do, show me one knight who will be half as true."_

"_Now listen here," _Hector's dark-skinned friend in the hat who Annie Scrambler liked to talk to said.

"_No matter where you wanna go I'll take you there because you know the rules of chivalry aren't quite dead yet. So if you stick around with me, I promise you you're gonna see a happy ending riding into the sunset. When you're in a real close call you'll need shining armor wall to wall and a knight like me cuz after all I just wanna be- I wanna be your one knight stage right who never misses his cue. Gimme one knight who'll smight whatever comes after you; a knight who when you ask will always say your every wish is my command? I'm the one knight for Lisa Heffenbacher._

_Please just give me half a chance. I'm an outsourced knight so I work freelance. I don't even need a real big advance; just a kiss will do if I can be your one knight. Alright, technically two credits shy. Still the one knight bright white but still a regular guy. A knight who when you ask will always say your every wish is my command!_

_I'm the one knight for this endeavor, one knight now and forever, one knight for Lisa Heffenbacher."_

"How do you know my last name?" she asked, puzzled.

"I have a photographic memory," he said. She grinned.

"Okay, but I'm not a damsel in distress. Got it?"

"Got it."


	67. 67: Younger Than Springtime

**A.N.: Wow, I've been doing great this week! I thought I'd cook up some fluff for you guys because that's what I do. At least, that's what I try to do. Anyways, I got inspired because my friends just recently won awards for being in this show. The entire school has been gently humming "Some Enchanted Evening" for almost three months now. It's pretty great. And so is this song!**

**Chapter 67: Younger Than Springtime**

Danny was bored, bored, bored out of his mind. Never had he thought it possible to make Shakespeare boring. His substitute English teacher, Mr. Bartinelli, was succeeding. He stared around the classroom at the other freshmen, as they all did their best to not die of boredom. He couldn't help but to hear a sniffle from the back of the room.

"Split up and fill in the worksheet," Bartinelli instructed. Something he could not explain pulled Danny towards the back of the room, like he was on a conveyor belt for sensitive fifteen-year-olds. Everyone was paired off already except for one girl.

She was short, even for a girl. Her brown hair covered almost her entire face, but he could hear sniffles.

"Hey, let's do this paper," he said, landing in the seat next to hers. He glanced at the paper.

"How are you supposed to rewrite the balcony scene?" she asked glumly, "None of us can write. And besides, who's even experienced true love yet?"

"Well," Danny said thoughtfully, "It's not really true love. At least, we don't know for sure.

It's probably not. They think it is, though, and that's what's important."

"So, you need to think you're in love to write this?" she asked, blowing the hair out of her face. She was very pretty, in a strange way.

"Yeah, well, act like it, I guess."

"Okay what would you say if you were in love with me?" Danny smiled timidly. He went to pick up his pencil and accidentally touched her hand. Energy flew throughout his body as if he had just consumed an energy drink.

"_I touch your hands and my heart grows strong,"_ he whispered. He could hear the jocks all writing their tasteless versions of the scene and didn't want them to hear his words just yet.

"_Like a pair of birds that burst with song. My eyes look down at your lovely face and I hold a world in my embrace."_

She smiled and chuckled at his quiet confession.

"Hey!" he said, "Believe it or not but _younger than springtime are you. Softer than starlight are you. Warmer than winds of June are the gentle lips you gave me. Gayer than laughter are you. Sweeter than music are you. Angel and lover, heaven and earth are you to me._

He paused to let her catch up with writing all of this down. She was a very good partner for this type of assignment.

"_And when your youth and joy invade my arms and fill my heart as now they do, then, younger than springtime am I. Gayer than laughter am I. Angel and lover, heaven and earth am I with you!"_

Annie stood on her tiptoes to rest her head on his shoulder.

"_And when your youth and joy invade my arms and fill my heart as they do, then, younger than springtime am I. Gayer than laughter am I. Angel and lover, heaven and earth am I with you."_

"Wow, dude, you just came out to everyone!" some guy said with a laugh. He and his fellow bros gave high-fives. The girl rolled her eyes.

"There's one more part we have to write," she said, "What's your name?"

"Danny," he said automatically. She smiled just a little bit as she wrote that.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. Promptly, she stood up at flounced out of the room. Danny gently hummed as he read what she had written. He paused at the bottom where she had written: Annie and Danny.

"Annie," he whispered, smiling to himself, "Annie."


	68. 68: If I Can't Love Her

**Chapter 68: If I Can't Love Her**

Hector walked to go open the diner and was surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. Scrunching his brow, he found the door to be unlocked.

"Man, I totally locked up last night. What's going on here?" The answer came as he entered the diner. Every surface was polished so that it looked brand new. The fruits had been sorted in their bowl. The menu above the kitchen was alphabetized. He knew what all this meant. Something was wrong with his best friend.

"Shock," he called," You in here, man?" There was no response to be heard, but the silence itself was confirmation to Hector. Shock spoke without words so often that he could even interpret pure silence. He swung the door open to the kitchen, where Shock was lying on the floor.

Like in the dining area, everything here had been thoroughly scrubbed. Every ingredient was sorted in some way, shape or form.

"Hey, man, did you forget to go to BPS or something last night? I can drive you if you need me to." Shock shook his head, letting his hair gently smack him in the face. Instead of giving a further explanation, Hector received a text from Lisa.

**2day when u get 2 work check on shock. Lottie & him had a fite. Idky but she's shaken up so he's probs worse.**

Hector read this message over a few times, not quite sure if he should believe it. Shock and Lottie were the couple least likely to fight in all of New York City. What could have gone wrong?

"Shock, what happened, man?" he asked quietly, even though no one else was around. Shock sat himself up and pushed his hair back to reveal the black eye he had received from an attempted burglar.

"I wouldn't kiss her… I couldn't. Everything has been off since this happened," he said, pointing to the black eye.

"How are the other bruises? Are they starting to fade?" Shock shrugged and began to experience dry sobs that Hector knew all too well. They were a common side effect of the dehydration their jobs required.

"_And in my twisted face there's not the slightest trace of anything that even hints at kindness. And from my tortured shape no comfort, no escape. I see but deep inside is utter blindness. Hopeless as my dream dies, as the time flies. Love: a lost illusion. Helpless, unforgiven, cold, and driven to this sad conclusion._

_No beauty could move me. No goodness improve me. No power on earth, if I can't love her. No passion could reach me. No lesson could teach me. How I could have loved her and made her love me too. If I can't love her, than who?_

_Long ago I should have seen all the things I could have been. Careless and unthinking I moved onward._

_No pain could be deeper. No life could be cheaper. No point anymore if I can't love her. No spirit could win me. No hope left within me. Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free. But if it's not to be, if I can't love her, let the world be done with me!"_

The sobbing turned wet at this point, shaking the beatboxer's body. Hector stood over him, unmoving. In truth, this was something he knew nothing about. Relationships were nowhere near his strong suit. At least, that's what Jessica would tell him.


End file.
